


The Lackluster gold and the shiny Blond

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: 20th Century, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Eventual Zosan, F/M, Family Secrets, Happy Ending, Labour, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Secret Relationship, mines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: Zoro, a young swordsman, decides to work as a miner to a city that exports only gold, in order to help his sick sister recover. He will immediately experience the difficulties of this job, but he will realise that the coin has always two sides.





	1. Meeting with the boss

''The Aurum Town. A land that for years was prospecting from its agricultural activities, that were known far and wide to the whole world, is at a crisis. A misfortune has been brought to our homeland. A misfortune that has been transformed to a disease that threatens our families. The times are difficult, now that another tragedy was brought upon us. A terrible accident burnt our properties and our precious land was burnt along with our jobs.The neighbouring islands have set their eyes on us, in order to take advantage over our difficult situation and conquer us.Our loyal army, Germa 66, will serve us as long as you are good citizens and pay the taxes for their equipment. I will give you jobs at my mines.I know that it's not an easy job, but gold is the only thing that never looses its value.I assure you that we will thrive, this land won't die, if you are willing to work for me.I, Vinsmoke Judge, Lord of this land, swear thatI  bring our homeland to its previous glory.However, anyone who thinks that is smart enough to defy me, they will experience a fate worst than the death itself''  
The crowd was silent for a second, until everyone clapped loudly.''Long live our Lord, Long live our Lord '' they shouted with pride for their Lord's generosity , yet some faces in the crowd were more irritated than happy, from the speech they heard.  
....  
2 years later  
''I will work for Judge'', a green haired man said to a dark haired girl that was lying on her bed.  
''No , Zoro, don't trust him, the girl said concerned. ''You know people die all the time on his mines.This job is too risky for the money he gives.We lost many of our friends at that place ''  
''Look Kuina, I know alright.There is not a bigger bastard than Vinsmoke Judge, but there are no other jobs on this island anymore and it's not that we can leave this place without money and especially on your condition''his tone became softer.He placed his hand on Kuina's cheek ''I need the job to buy your medicine.I don't care about the job, as long as you getting better. I won't let you die, I promise ''  
A tear fell from Kuina's eye.She rested her head on Zoro's shoulder.''Thanks, Zoro. I will do anything to repay you and that's a promise from me ''  
Zoro smiled. ''The only thing I want from you is to recover.There is no better reward for me''  
....  
''Work harder! Don't fool around you scums!''a blue haired man said whipping the employees who were using their picks non stop, in order to find gold.''I said harder. I want results.The gold is sitting there, waiting to mine it. Why are you lazy today? Let me hear you apologising ''  
The workers were trembling ''Sorry Niji, sir ''  
The man hit the ground with great force. ''Louder,I didn't hear you ''  
''SORRY NIJI, SIR! ''

A man with green hair entered the mine.He was tall and pretty muscled. He was wearing a white shirt with three undone buttons, black pants and a pair of old boots covered with mud.His skin was tunned and he was wearing three golden earings. He looked exactly like a man who has worked a lot with his hands in his life.  
''Hey! Who are you?'', Niji asked.  
''I'm Zoro. I was hired today ''he responded with a neutral look on his face.  
''Nice. Another scum to our collection. Don't just stand there! Start working! We loose money''  
'Just great,Zoro thought. Good start. Stay calm.This guy is obviously an asshole with rediculous culry brows, but you do it for Kuina. You do it for her. When she becomes healthy again, this guy will regret the day he was born '  
Niji left. Zoro started working on the mine. 'Damn this job is indeed pretty hard.There is not enough oxygen here '  
''Hey,new guy! '' a light blue haired man with sunglasses, said. ''I'm Franky and It's super nice to meet you ''  
''I am Zoro, nice to meet you, too''wow that guy must be crazy. He comes to the mine wearing only his underwear, but who am I to judge him. If you skip the clothing part he seems a nice guy'  
''Here is Usopp, Chopper and Brook ''  
''Nice to meet you guys'' 'Well, it's one surprise after the other. First there was that bikini guy and now that Usopp guy with that extremely long nose. I doubt there is a longer to the whole world. And then that little guy Chopper is a talking animal and last but not least, that Brook guy is a living skeleton. Did they hire us here depending on how freakish we look? I guess that Chopper and Brook ate one of those devil fruits like Ace and Luffy, but for some reason, I feel comfortable with them.  
....  
5 hours have passed, 5 hours to go. Working for Judge means working 10 hours a day for 220 berries with 90 % possibility to die..  
Suddenly, a guy came to the mine.He didn't look like a worker. He was a tall blond guy with long legs. He was wearing an orange shirt andblackpants. His skin's shade was very light. His half face was covered by hair, but his visible eye was deep blue, like the sea and he had one of these stupid curly brows, just like that blue haired guy from before. 'He must be one of the bosses ', Zoro thought.  
''Hey, won't you greet your boss?''  
Zoro turned to the other side continuing his work. He didn't want to give any right to that guy to approach him.  
''Sanji! We missed you! Where have you been? We were worried. It's been days since we last saw you, Usopp said complaining and Chopper ran and hugged Sanji.  
''Sorry guys, but I couldn't sneak out, but who cares. I am here now so take a break. I brought you lunch, so dig in before Niji comes back.''  
Everyone started to eat, when Sanji noticed that someone was still working.  
''Hey,are you new here?, Sanji asked  
''Yes''Zoro responded without stopping his work  
''May I learn your name? I'm Sanji by the way''  
''Zoro''  
''You know Zoro you should eat. I brought enough food for everyone ''  
''I don't want to ''  
''I see you are just a stubborn mule,aren't you , moss head?''  
To that comment Zoro stopped his work and turned around to face Sanji.''What did you call me?''  
To Sanji's surprise that guy was actually pretty handsome and very young. From his altitude he was expecting to see an older man.  
''Are you deaf or something, moss head?'', Sanji smirked  
''Look who's talking. Curly brow''  
'Oh crap,why did I have to say that to one of them, but to be honest, this guy seems pretty fun to tease.'  
Sanji frowned. ''Just eat already stupid, before it's too late. I don't care if you like me or not, but you won't last ten hours here without food. Do you want to die?''  
''I guess that I prefer to die working rather than having an early death from your deadly food...''  
Sanji's blood pressure rose. Veins started to appear in his forehead.  
''What did you say bastard? No one is allowed to talk like that about my cooking''  
''Really? But I just did'', Zoro said smirking.  
Sanji lifted his leg and threw a kick to Zoro's chest, that sent him flying to the rock wall behind him. A part of it started to crumble. 'That guy is pretty stong. What the hell was that.His appearance is really deceiving' Zoro standed to his feet and threw a punch to Sanji 's face. His lips started to bleed.  
''Bastard!'', Sanji said clearing his bleeding lips with his sleeve and continued with a barrage of kics that Zoro was trying helplessly to block with his bear hands. 'At this rate he will smash my bones. How am I suppose to work if he do that? What about Kuina? I dont have time to played that idiot's games.'  
''What's your problem,curly brow? My only responsibility here is to work. I am not obligated to eat your food. So just leave me alone and go to your daddy. You can play with him by gathering corpses from the mines or you can play the 'whipping the miners 'game.

Zoro couldn't control himself anymore. The problems had piled up to his life. Something felt so wrong with the words he just said. Sanji an the other hand looked at him with his eyes wide opened. His anger transformed to disappointment and guilt. He didn't say a word. He left the mine with lowered head while the others couldn't believe what just happened.  
''You were too harsh with him Zoro', Usopp said. ''Sanji is a good guy, he is not like his other family members'', he continued  
''Bullshit! My sister is sick and I lost many of my friends to this cursed job. I don't give a flying fuck if this spoiled brat wants daddy's attention-  
''Enough, Zoro! You don't know Sanji, so don't speak for him like that. Do you know how many times he saved us from his brothers?He always support us and tries to make our working conditions humane. His family hates him and treats him like scum. He could have left them if he wanted, but he tolerates everything, because just like you, his mother is sick and doesn't want to leave her alone.''  
Zoro didn't react. He was confused  
''Zoro, Usopp's right, you know'', Chopper said. I understand that you don't trust Sanji , but still..''  
''Sanji is a very kind and generous person'', Brook continued   
''It's not that I know him...''Zoro said with his voice tone back to normal  
Usopp placed his had on Zoro's shoulder. ''Which is why you should appologise, because you don't know him. We judge people from their actions,not their family''  
''You are right about that. I'll see what I can do for curly brow to forgive me'', Zoro said smiling. A smile that everyone returned to his response.

....


	2. Fateful decisions

Sanji left the mine with an emptiness in his chest.Maybe that guy was right.He is definitely not like his family, but by knowing that people die in this job and that it's all his father's fault, doesn't that make him equally guilty them?Yeah,it does,but he does everything for her.He loves her and he can't let her die, but these people had also families.We took their relatives away.Under normal circumstances this job is hard,but the way his father treats them is inhumane,he exploits them. Working for him,is a definite suicide without return.'In a way,I am a silent  killer.That moss head guy had every rigļht to deny my food.Trust is not something you demand,but something that you gain after all. 

After walking for hours he arrived at the Vinsmoke mansion.He just wished not to see his father's face until the end of the day,at least.He just wanted to sleep and yeah there he is.It was too good to be true.Judge was approaching him with his usual cold expression. What a surprise his three sons were following him.Just great..

''Where have you been Sanji?You know you are not allowed to leave this mansion for hours  and yet you chose to disobey me ''

''I visited mom.Somebody must be there to take care of her'',he said with a staight tone in order to cover his obvious lie.

Judge frowned.It seems that he didn't buy it.''Do you think that I am stupid?Niji informed me that you were feeding these rats again!Royalty does not cook!It's disgraceful and disgusting.''

'I knew that look wasn't for good.It's the look that he gives only to me when he is about to punish me'.''I wasn't feeding rats.I just gave some food to the workers''

''And what's the difference?'',Yonji commented''They do live in holes like rats''.At that comment Yonji and Niji started laughing with his silly joke.

'I can't be part of this stupid family.I must be adopted. What's so funny?Why are those idiots laughing? Being related to them makes me wanna throw up'.''For God's sake,they work for you for hours,show some graditude!They are people,too.They work to survive .Their lives is not a game for you to play.Sooner or later they will die if you keep treating them like that''.

''So what?If they die we can take new ones.There are always plenty of them to do the job.They are not irreplaceable you know''Ichigi said and Judge nodded in agreement.

'' This sentimental foolishness always made you weak Sanji.You don't deserve to be a Vinsmoke.You are a failure to our family and maybe it would be better if you would never been born.However,do you know why I haven't kick you out of my house even if I believe everything that I just mentioned? ''

''...''

''It's not out of love of course''.His brothers were smiling waiting for their father to complete his answer.''It's because I thought that I could give you the chance to become useful,just for once in your life,by marring the daughter of the most powerful woman in the world and help your family by augmenting our fortune and our military power''.

Sanji slightly opened his mouth ready to say something,but in the end he couldn't find any words to speak. He had already heard the most part many times,for him being a failure and all ,but still the information was to much for him to 'digest' it.

''Of course,I would never sacrifice any from my good sons.For the time being,at least,I expect you to behave and not do something stupid.If you even concider of helping those rats and go against your family,I will stop your mother's treatment and you know that I won't hesitate to.It's not the first time I warn you,but it seems that you don't take me seriously''.

His brothers were looking satisfied.'Those bastatds,don't they even care about our mother even a little?'

''Now Ichigi,Niji,Yonji!Punish Sanji for his disobedience and tomorrow Sanji,will be your turn to punish those rats''.These were the last words that Judge stated before exited the room.

Sanji didn't react.He was thinking the best way of being obedient and not provoke his father again and all for his mother's sake.He could easily defend himself against them, but he chose to take his punishment passively. His brothers started hitting him as always.They didn't leave any part of his body without kicking it or punching it.His head,his legs,his stomach.He spilled some blood during his punishment, but he didn't feel any pain.It's like his body was numb.What he was going though,was nothing compared to his mother's pain all these years.The symptoms of her sickness were too hard on her.

Not much later,his head started to spin and he couldn't stand anymore.He couldn't breath very well.It was like the oxygen had run out in the room.He fell on his knees,until everything turned black..

....  
The work at the mines has ended for today.Every worker was covered in sweat and dirt.The exhaustion was great for everyone,especially for weaker ones.That was the first day in work,for Zoro and it was a small sample of the upcoming days.At least his co workers were nice.Franky,Chopper,Usopp,Brook were alright and he met with some other workers,too.He didn't like all of them,but better be friendly with everyone here.

''Hey bro!We are going for a drink!Wanna come?We are not rich,but even in poverty you must live with gusto''Franky said smiling

Zoro smirked.''Sorry guys,I'd love to come,but I have to take care of my sister''

''Zoro,do you want me to come and help you?''The little reindeer suggested ,but Zoro refused kindly.He really saw how tired the little guy was and he couldn't make him part of his problems,too.

....  
On his way home,which he couldn't find for some reason,he started thinking whatever happend in the mine with that blond guy.This incident was stuck in his mind.He felt guilt and he thought that maybe his words were a bit harsh.He felt worse repeating them again and again on his thoughts.The truth is that he didn't feel any hostility from that guy,even if he was an ass.That's why he didn't hesitate to tease him in the first place.'But on the other hand,how can you trust one of those guys.Luffy and Ace used to work for them and     
I haven't learnt any news from them two years now.Any real news at least.They said that both of them died on that accident that happend two years ago at the mines,in which all the workers expired under the rocks.But the bodies of Luffy and Ace were never found and with the devil fruit powers they had it's impossible for them to die from something so trivial.The responsible for all these is Judge not his son.I know that I promised to the guys to appologise,but how can you do that.I rarely appologise to anyone and mostly to a total stranger'  
''Oh damn!Where did my house went?''

....  
Sanji opened his eyes.His body was in pain and he could barely move his legs.It's miracle that he even stands .He walked towards the mirror on the other side of his room.As he imagined,his face was swelled,he was covered in bruises and dried blood was stuck on his skin.He touched his swelled face gently with a wet towel in an attempt to clean the blood.It's movement he made was painful.He looked terrible.

The door suddenly opened and Judge along with Reiju entered the room.  
''I see you are awake.Get dressed and clean that mess from your face.Today,we are going to the mines together''

''For what reason''Sanji asked ,but he was unwilling to take and answer.He knew that whatever his father wanted,it wasn't good.

''Is your memory foggy.I told you yesterday that today you would teach discipline to the rats.Here take this''.Judge gave a whip to Sanji.''And don't be late. I don't have all day''.

He left the room while Sanji was frozen not moving a muscle.'When did he say that I would hit everyone today?I can't believe that I didn't pay any attention to his words yesterday.I was so focused on what he said about mom that I ignored everything else.What am I suppose to do now?I can't hit my friends or anyone else,but it's not that I can escape either.This really bad,but what if I ask Reiju for help..'

At that moment Sanji turned his gaze to the door only to see that Reiju was still in the room.She looked at him with concern in her eyes and when Sanji was about to ask her for help,she interrupted him only to say:

" Sorry,Sanji I can't do anything.Please don't be late for your own good''

....


	3. Actions make the difference

Another day of work starts for the miners who woke up bright and early at 6am.Usopp is one of them and he just spotted Zoro,his new co-worker,whom concider a bit scary, but a good guy after all..  
''Hey,good morning Zoro!''  
''Morning Usopp.What's up?''  
''I'm surprised that you found your way to the work!''  
''What's that suppose to mean,Usopp?'',Zoro asked a bit irritated.  
''Don't get me wrong,Zoro,I don't really know you,but yesterday you couldn't even find the exit from the mine,even when we tried to give directions.You kept going on circles,which was pretty hillarious''.Usopp giggled and Zoro felt embarrased at his last comment.  
''Ohh,shut up!What do you know?It's obvious that you tricked me by giving me wrong directions.''  
''Yeah Zoro,that's it'',Usopp said with bored look and irony on his tone.''We worked ten hours non-stop and the only thing we were thinking was to trick you.You are not that bright,are you Zoro?''  
''Whatever..Just keep moving idiot''.

Suddenly Usopp stopped.He noticed that many people were outside of the mine,but they weren't workers.They looked like Germa 66 soldiers.'Why are they here',he wondered.'Oh no don't tell me..'  
''What's wrong Usopp?Why did you stop?''  
Usopp looked fightened and pale.'The Vinsmokes are here, all of them and that must mean only one thing,that even don't want to think about it'  
Zoro started to worry about him.''Usopp,what is it?Tell me,please!You look like you saw a ghost''  
''Th..the Vinsmokes are here Zoro.They are all here and this is a bad sign...''He said trembling from fear and in the same time Zoro was looking at him with a questioning look,because he couldn't understand what was so weird for their bosses to be outside the mines.He thought that it was something pretty common to supervise their work.  
''They rarely come here all together,unless it's something of high importance.We will all get punished.'',Usopp said while he couldn't stop trembling.''Why is this happening to me?''  
''I don't get it Usopp.I thought that hitting us was something very usual,that they were doing everyday and it's not that you haven't experienced it already,so why are you getting so worked up?''  
''You are new here Zoro and you don't know,but when the Vinsmokes punish you they don't just hit you like everyday,but they don't hold back.They can hit you to death and use you as an example for the others ,in order not to make the same mistake with the person that defied them and have the same fate''.  
''Calm down Usopp.If they attack us, we fight back''  
''Are you nuts Zoro?It's not that you will just loose your job if you attack him, you will loose everything.Jugde will make sure to sent the Germa 66 soldiers to your house in no time and eliminate your relatives and everyone that has anything to do with you.You won't even be able to react and eventually they will kill you,too''.Zoro gritted his teeth and fisted his hands.Usopp touched his shoulder.''Just calm down Zoro.Those people aren't joking,so behave for now.I have familly and friends and I don't want to loose them.''  
....  
Reiju was counting the workers.  
''Is everyone here Reiju?''  
''Yes, father,I double-checked it.No one is missing'',she said while in the same time she noticed that Sanji was hesitating to appear.'Come on Sanji,don't deteriorate your place.You won't accomplise anything by hidding right now.You will eventually come here, either you want it ,either you don't'.  
Judge took a step in front of the army and his family to make an announcement.''The reason for the whole family's gathering today is to teach you discipline,but not only to some of you.Everyone will be punished today,no exeptions.You are all guilty, so you will all get to be punished.

The workers were petrified.The last thing they expected was to be all punished.That has never happened before.But what did they do? They work everyday as usual with no problems.Nothing special happened lately that could really get them angry.'I new that their appearance here was anything,but good',Usopp thought.'What are we suppose to do now.No one will get away with it.Crap,I don't want to die today.I would like at least to see Kaya once more and my mom,too.Oh,man that's it for us'.

''Today you will learn, that royalty doen't serve rats.Sanji, come here!''  
Sanji started walking slowly, towards them.He looked awful after his punishment last night.He was pretty beat up and he looked scared and very pale,more than usual.He really wanted to throw up.What he was about to do was so against his morality and everything that Sanji as a person was representing.His friends knew that he was punished ,for giving them food.It wasn't the first time after all,but this time it seems that things were different.Zoro on the other hand couldn't understand completely the situation.Many unanswered questions were on his mind.'What is the curly-brow doing with the whip?Was he going to hit them?Was he like them after all?And if that's true why was he injured like that?

''You may begin'',Judge said with a cold look in his eyes.  
'What should I do?I can't do that.They are my friends,I can't do that to them and most of all they are people,human beings.Noone deserve to be treated like that,but if I don't do it,what about my mother?I know it's selfish,but isn't what anyone would do in my case?To save their family?'

{...Sanji you must do whatever you want in your life .We dont born free in this world.We dont choose our homeland,our name, our relatives,our education ,but we have our own free will to change that.You chose to be human and I am proud of you,but I want you to promise me that you will never let your father to change that ,that you will never become like him..

I promise...}  
'No, I promised her a long time ago that I won't loose my humanity.I won't become like him.She would't be proud if I did that and I wouldn't be proud of myself either'

''What are you waiting for?'',Judge asked irritated.  
''I..I can't..I-''  
''If you are so sensitive about people as you claiming to be, then start with the animal''.Chopper's eyes opened wide in shock.''That's an easy start,don't you think?  
Sanji's eyes suddenly met up with Zoro's.He felt ashamed.He was doing exactily what he was accussed of by him.But he is different.He is strong and he will fight for his friends.He will prove that he differs.

Judge lost his patience and grabbed the whip from Sanji's hands.''I'll show you how it's done''. He was moving towards Chopper determined to attack him.Everything happend very fast.Tears felf from Chopper's eyes.His heart almost stopped beat.He closed his eyes waiting for the pain,but he felt nothing.He definitely heard the whip,but he didn't feel anything.He slowly opened his eyes only to see Sanji standing in front of him.He used himself as a shield to protect him from the attack.

Everyone was shocked.They couldn't believe what they just saw and Zoro most of them all.What he just saw was a proof of how he had misjudged the blond guy.'I can't believe how wrong I was.All these things I told him yesterday..That guy is really different from his familly and he has a strong spirit like a warrior.He didn't only blocked Judge's attack,but he didn't let himself to express any pain.He took all the pain in silence.

''I won't let you lay a finger on them,you hear me?''  
''Then forget about your mother.I bet she will be happy to learn that her treatment came to an end,because of you''  
''I promised her that I won't become scum like you''  
''That promise dug up her grave.Niji! Yonji! Restain him!''.Niji and Yonji grabed him from the arms.  
''Today rats you will see that whoever defies me,never gets away with it,even if it's my own son''.

Judge raised the whip and started whipping Sanji on the back again and again.The whip was penetrating his flesh.His skin was burning from the cuts and he could feel the blood that was running from them.Second after second,Judge's hits were stronger and harder.He felt the whip going deeper and deeper in his body and blood was mixed with sweat.The pain was severe, but didn't make any sound.His eyes were red and wet,but he didn't shed a tear.Not in front of those bastards.He would never give his father the satisfaction that he was suffering.

Chopper was crying silenty,while Franky,Usopp and Brook were standing there frozen.That picture of Sanji would remain in their memories for ever.  
Blood was spilled all over the place.Reiju had turned on the other way,not able to see anymore her brother's body contition.Sanji was still conscious despite the pain and the blood loss and yet he was silent,but his torture was just at the beginning.  
Zoro on the other hand was furious.He couldn't let someone get treated like that.Not someone,who gained his respect and admiration.Many thoughts were again in his mind.'He takes all the pain that we would have experience and noone does anything.I don't do anything,but that's not how I am.I am a warrior,a swordsman and I will loose my honor If I stay passive at a situation like this.I must act now...  
....


	4. The Fallen warrior

Zoro couldn't stand still anymore, doing nothing.He had so much anger inside him.He felt rage.At that time, he was determined to stop Judge, no matter what.He started walking towards him, when a hand pushed him back.Zoro was startled.He turned his head only to see, that it was Franky's hand that stopped him.Franky shook his head.

''No, bro, don't do it.I know how you feel.I feel the same as you.He is my friend,you know.It hurts me ,too, to watch him suffer like that, but please don't do anything reckless.The moment you will decide to go against the Vinsmokes, the will immediately send somebody to your house to assassinate your sister.You won't even have time to reach her.It will be too late.''Franky said lowering his voice as much as he could, in order not to be heard.

''Yeah,I know that's what Usopp said,but still...How am I suppose to look at her in the eyes again? I am not a coward,I am a warrior, damn it, yet I stand here doing nothing, while someone else takes the pain that would be enforced to me.It's..it's just-''

''I know bro,but don't let his sacrifice go in vain.Just stay put'',Franky said feeling complete dissappointment for his passive actions right now.

Zoro lowered his head looking at the ground and feeling only shame.A shame that he would bear only for his sister's sake,only for her.He couldn't look at him anymore he didn't want to,but even from his distance, drops of blood were reaching him.They stained the ground he was walking on and they would stain his honor for the rest of his life.

Sanji was sraring at the ground.The only thing he could see was the worker's shoes.His skin was still burning and the pain was endless,as his father's hits.There were seconds that he thought, that his torture was over,but they were just seconds in which his father was rested his hand only to make sure that his hits won't loose their power.He found himself ,for a moment,wishing to die,to put an end to his miserable life,but death was not a choice right now.He would stay alive.The thought of his mother was giving him the strength to continue,bearing the pain.Her beautiful smile gave him a reason to live.Today, he would make her proud.

He tried to stay awake,but it was pointless.He had lost too much blood.He couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer.He felt so weak, due to the blood loss and his head was spinning.Just before closing his eyes, he raised his head only to make sure that his friends were alright.He thought 'I did it',until he lost consciousness and entered the darkness...

_{...''Mom,mom! Look! I've got a present for you!You know,for your birthday''_

_''Really?That's so sweet of you dear.May I see what it is?''_

_Young Sanji gave her a box with a ribbon on it.His mother opened it extra careful,because after all it was a present from her child.''Oh,Sanji it's a cake and it look delicious!Did you asked from our cook to make it?''_

_''Well, I made it for you'',Sanji admitted with his cheeks red of embarrassement.His mother was quite shocked.She didn't know that her son was interested in cooking.''To be completely honest'',he continued,''the old-geezer from the kitchen helped me a little''._

_''Telling me that you were the one to make it ,makes me even more willing to taste it''.She took a bit, while Sanji was looking at her with eagerness waiting for her judgement.It was his first attempt to cook and her opinion was very important._

_''Well,..''Sanji's heart was beating like crazy''it's the tastiest cake I've ever eaten''.Sanji grinned after hearing his mother's encouraging words.His eyes were sparkling with happiness.He hugged his mother and whispered to her ear''I want to become a cook,like you,mom''._

_She smiled back and the only thing she said was''That's the best gift you could have ever given to me,Sanji''...}_

_...._

Even with Sanji being unconscious,Judge didn't stop.He had so much rage for his son disobedience in front of the workers, that he couldn't stop himself.He continued whipping him, not for long though.He breathed heavily and he was tired.Finally he trew his blooded whip on the ground and he ordered Niji and Yonji to let Sanji go.

''I hope that,you rats,learnt who is the boss here''.He pointed his finger at Sanji.''This fate awaits you, too if you are stupid enough to go against my will.If you behave like good loyal dogs,I'll even reconcider to raise your salaries by one berry''.

''How generous!'',Usopp said ironically.

That was a statement that didn't get unnoticed by Judge.''Did you said something rat?''

''N..No sir.I'm just stunned from your generosity'',Usopp responded as calm as he could.

''Nice.You seem a smart rat.The others could learn something from you.''

'Oh my god,what a relief.I can't believe my luck.Thank goodness I am a good liar or else I would be dead right now'

''Now,everyone get back to work!''Judge ordered.

''Yes,Sir! ''Oh course they didn't had much of a choice,but to go immediately to work.Noone had the chance to get closer to Sanji to make sure that he is still alive at least.The blood was so much that it was difficult to tell only by looking at him.Zoro was the last one to enter the mine.He couldn't help, but glancing one last time at Sanji's direction with a small hope of showing signs of life, but nothing changed.He looked lifeless.

Reiju was the only one from her family that was really concerned about her brother's condition.The rest of her brothers looked very satisfied,on the other hand.Not that is was surprising,though.They really hated him, for no obvious reasons,but Reiju really needed to ask.''What about him father?,meaning Sanji of course.She tried to hide any sign of emotion that would betray her worry, about her brother.

''Leave him be, for now.It will be a good lesson for him.More importantly,I need you to take charge of things here, as the first born of my familly''.Reiju didn't respond to his statement, but to her surprise it was the first time that her father left her on his place.He rarely trusted anyone with his position,but himself.

''I won't be gone for long.I need to leave the town for couple of hours.Ichiji pick up Sanji sometime later, but don't leave him all day here.It makes a bad impression for our familly.You are responsible for bringing him back alive.He'll be useless to me, dead''.

''Understood father''.Now Reiju was more worried than before.She didn't trusted her brothers of course, but on the other hand it wasn't her place to talk.Her father clearly asked from Ichigi to take care of the matter.

....

The mine was like a graveyard.Noone was talking.The only thing that was heard was rocks falling on the ground.The main purpose of this job was to find gold and extract it to please their bosses and maybe reconcider to raise their salaries, but right now everyone was lost in their thoughts.The whole purpose of their job seemed so meaningless compared to what happend, just a few moments ago.Zoro wasn't different though.He was probably thinking the same thing as everyone else.'How's Sanji?Will he be alright?He seemed pretty injured,didn't he?'But besides all that there were many other questions on his mind.'Does really a father like that exists in this world?I get it to hate other people, but who treats their own son like that?And what about his wife?How could he play with her life like that?Doesn't that bastard feel anything?If that's how he treats his familly what should we expect.'

The time rolled without even realise it.Ten hours passed in absolute silent, until the work was over.The miners were exhausted body and soul and headed for the exit.The first thing they saw when they exited was Sanji lying on the exact same spot they left him ten hours ago,in his own blood pool.Noone had moved him from there.Zoro didn't even think about it.He ran towards Sanji's direction to feel his purse.He had to make sure that he was alive.He placed his fingers to his wrist, expecting the worse, but to his surpise he felt a pulse.It was a pulse, but it was a sign that he was alive.He had lost a great amount of blood and his brow was on fire.Zoro picked him up from the ground and carried him on his back.

''Guys, I'm taking him home.He is in a very bad shape''.

''Zoro wait! Chopper shouted and Zoro stopped.''I'm coming with you.I'm doctor.I can help''

....


	5. Aqua Femina

_{... ''Father,what happened? Where is she? Why did she faint?''_

_''Be patient Sanji.She is inside with the doctor.He is examining her right now''_

_Not much later, the door opened and the doctor stepped outside.He closed the door behind him carefully and he sighed._

_''Mr.Vinsmoke , I am really sorry to inform you...,but your wife was infected from the disease 'Aqua Femina'...''_

_'Aqua Femina', wasn't an unknown disease to this town and Sanji knew that what his mother was suffering from was very serious.Many people had already died from it .Looking at his only at his face, someone could easily detect his frighten at doctor's words._

_''What's going to happen to her doctor?'',Sanji asked with worry''_

_The Doctor looked at them and he started explain the situation._

_''As you know, 'Aqua Femina' is a disease that attacks only women and it first appeared three years ago, due to the pollution of our water.Saddly we haven't find the exact cause of this disease or why it attacks only women, so that's the reason that the treatment is not guaranteed to be succesful.You see it's like fighting with an unknown enemy.We don't know the cause, but the symptoms are pretty clear.In the first stages,the patients are feeling mostly nausea and exhaustion.Those symptoms are usually ignored by the patients.As the disease progresses, the symptoms are becoming more frequent and more intense making it difficult for the patients to endure them on their own without any medical treatment.This disease attacks the vital organs of the infected person slowly, until each one of them becomes useless.The medicine that we give to the patients,truth to be said,will only delay the progress of the disease and it will make the symptoms more bearable for the person.There is no real cure for this disease,but s_ _ome of our patients made it and they are healthier than ever.So make sure that she rests enough and eat light meals.''_

_Judge thanked the doctor and shook his hand with him, while he noticed that Sanji shed some tears for his mother, after listening the diagnosis.Sanji was thinking something that most people think, why to her and not someone else.He saw his father coming closer to him._

_''Enough! You are fourteen years old, don't act like a child.Vinsmokes don't cry''.That was all that Judge had to say to Sanji and left...}_

....

Zoro felt something warm on his shoulder.He saw that tears we falling on his shirt, but Sanji was unconscious.

''Hey, Chopper!Curly brow is crying.''

''Don't worry Zoro.Maybe, he is in physical pain or his has a nightmare from the high fever.It messes up with his head right now.No matter, I have to treat him immediately!''

''Right''.Zoro picked up the pace and for the first time, the path seemed petty clear to him.He wasn't lost at all.

....

At the time they arrived at his house,they rushed to Zoro's room, no giving any particular explanations to his sister Kuina who was looking at them quite shocked, not knowing what happend or who was the injured man.

''Quickly,Zoro! Lay him prone on the bed and bring me some fresh water to clean his wounds.''

''Right!''

'I can't believe the damage that was inflicted on his body.It's a miracle that he is still alive, after so many hours.His wounds are deep and judging from the high fever they are also infected.I need to stitch him up and give him an antibiotic'.In the meantime, Zoro arrived with the water.Chopper was in panic.He didn't know where to start from.There were many things to do.

{.... '' _Mom,how are you feeling?''_

_''Now, that you are here I am better''She said with a smile._

_Sanji passed her a bowl with soup._

_''Oh, my Sanji! Your cooking skills are amazing.Not even I can be compared with you anymore.You have far surpassed me''._

_Sanji turned a bit red after his mother's comment.He always feels better when his cooking skills are recognised and not from anyone, but from his role model._

_''I am glad that you became a cook and not a soldier like your brothers'',she said with a big grin on her face.The only one to blame for that, is your father,but_ _Sanji you must do whatever you want in your life .We dont born free in this world.We don't choose our homeland,our name, our relatives,our education ,but we have our own free will to change that.You chose to be human and I am proud of you,but I want you to promise me that you will never let your father to change that ,that you will never become like him.._

_I promise....}_

The night of the same day, Sanji managed to regain consciousness.He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the place.He has never been here.The whole place looked unfamiliar to him.He was at a small wooden room.It was quite simple, but he could feel the warmth and safety of this room.It was nothing like the Vinsmoke mansion, which was cold and looked more like a prison and less like a house.He tried to move, but he felt severe pain.

''Don't move!You are still recovering'',he heard a deep voice saying from behind.He knew that voice, but to whom it belonged to?He felt dizzy and he couldn't concentrate, in order to remember, until he saw a green head in front of him.

''Moss-head?Where am I and what are you doing here?What happened?''

''Don't you remember, curly brow?''

''....''

''You are at my house.You came here drunk and you were kept saying that you missed me or something like that'',Zoro said with a smirk on his face.''Don't you feel dizzy?''he continued.''It's from the alcohol''.

Sanji felt so embarrassed.He tried to hide his embarrassement from Zoro, but his ears where red like tomatoes.'There is no way I said such thing.I don't even remember drinking and did I said that I missed moss head,I don't even know him and why can't I move.My memory is so foggy.Oh I wanna die..'

''Relax you dumbass or your tomatoe face is gonna explode.I'm just teasing you.Nothing like that happened.''Zoro said not leaving that smirk from his face.

'You bastard, you scared me to death.I almost fell for that',Sanji thought when he was interrupted by Zoro's voice.

''How are you feeling?'',he asked and he was nothing, but serious this time.

''I..I feel dizzy and my back is in pain and I can't move''.

''Don't worry, you feel dizzy, because of the blood loss.A couple of hours ago you had a high fever, that dropped after Chopper's treatment.He stitched you up and bandaged you.Don't move or else the wounds will be reopened.Chopper will stay here to make sure of your recovery.He sleeps in the next room.''

''Oh now I think I remember.Are the miners okay?'',he asked concerned.

''Yeah, don't worry, everyone is okay''.

Without even realise it,Sanji saw Zoro fell on his knees, bowing his head, something that left him quite shocked.

''What do you think you are doing..Don't bow to me!''

''You have my deepest appologies.I said things that I shouldn't, when we first met.I couldn't control my temper and I released my anger to you, but you are not the one to blame for this land's problems.Also, I want to appologise for not interfering when you were hit by your father.It's a shame.I am a warrior and nooneshould bear my pain.''

Sanji closed his eyes and sighed.''Idiot, don't appologise to me.You said me what you felt and you were right.I may not be my father, but staying in apathy doesn't make me innocent.I know what he does and I don't even try to stop him.I am as bad as he is.''

''But-''

''No, buts please.And thatnk goodness you didn't do anything stupid the other day.Do you want your family to die?I didn't bear your pain, because you didn't deserve that pain in the first place.The only appology I accept from you, is for my cooking.''

''What's your deal with the food anyway?''

''I am a chef you idiot.I only accept compliments for my cooking or else I'll kick your ass.''

Zoro smirked.''I'd like to see that.I am swordsman you know.That little punch I threw you at the mine, was nothing compare to what I can do with my swords''

Sanji raised his brow.''I doubt that''.

The door suddenly opened.Kuina entered with a slow pace.''Zoro are you talking to yourself?

''Kuina don't you lay on your bed?''Zoro asked with worry.

''Because i thought you lost your mind, so I came here to check on you''.

''Sanji spotted the dark-haired girl and he entered in his flirting state.''Oh are you a beautiful angel that came to earth to bless me with those incredible eyes?I am Sanji, beautiful lady,but saddly I can't be of your service in my contition.Please, forgive me...''

''What's up with him?And I though Zoro lost his mind.You are a bad influence for my brother''.

''Don't mind him..He is just an idiot'', Zoro said with a bored look.

''Hey! Watch how you describe me in front of that beautiful lady, whose name I would love to know,please..''

''I'm Kuina,Zoro's older sister and you said you are Sanji right?Are you his boyfriend?Because I want you to know that I give you my blessings.You don't have to hide it from me you know.''

Zoro and Sanji blushed from embarrassement.

''Hey stop that damnit!''Zoro shouted

''Hey,don't shout to a lady like that you idiot, even if what she says is disgusting and humiliating for me..''

''Yeah like I would want somebody like you''

''I am too good for you moss-head..''

''Shut up!You deserve each other.You are both idiots and freaks.I doubt that I will die from the disease,after all.Your stupidity will kill me earlier.Goodnight!''

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other.

''Is she..?''

''Yeah, like your mother..''

''I'm sorry...''

''Yeah,me too..''

....

 


	6. Prison Break !

After the incident with Sanji outside the mines, Judge announced to his other family members that he was about to leave for couple of hours the city, leaving Reiju in charge of his position.Noone knew where he was going to.That information was classified.

His destination was a really small island, four hours away from the Aurum town.This island was known as the"Salvation Island''.The only thing that someone could find on this land was the most high secured prison in the entire world.Some people believed that is was just a legend, because noone had ever seen that place, but it was just as real as the sea itself and this prison belonged to Judge and he was the only one who knew how to get there. 

At the isle of the Salvation there was a very special 'guest' that this prison was accommodating.A guest that Judge came to visit.His prison cell wasn't touching the ground.It was hunged from a huge iron chain and thousands meters under it there was a steamy lake that made every chance of escaping futile.

When Judge arrived at the entrance of the building he realised that something was definitely wrong when he saw his guards being knocked out.He ran into the corridors hoping that his prisoner was still in his cage.Looking at every angle, the only thing he could see was his soldiers fainted on the floor.At last, he reached the prison cell, which was unsurprisingly opened and his prisoner was nowhere to be found.Some of his soldiers where still conscious, so he demanded an explanation.  
''What happened here?What's all this mess?Where is he?''  
''I'm sorry sir,he escaped'',the soldier responded with a tremor in his voice, looking at the very angry expression of his boss.

''How is that even possible?The cage was made of sea prism stone and he had a giant lake under his feet.There is no way he could have escaped without help.''

''I don't konw sir.We were on watching duty, as always, when out of nowhere he started laughing like a maniac.He raised his head and then everyone started to fall on the ground one by one.Those who weren't affected couldn't react due to this tremendous force.Before we knew it the cage was opened and he was gone''.

There was a long pause as the soldier was waiting for his masters orders.

''What are your orders sir?''.Judge punched the soldier with all of his might.

''Incompetent fools.You stained the good name of the Vinsmoke army.Germa 66 doesn't have place for useless weaklings like you.If you were so pathetic to loose from just one man, I would gladly put an end to your miserable lives.Your purpose is over.I don't need you anymore''.

Judge exited the building, after he activated a mechanism of self destruction, so no evidence of his army remains on this island.A huge explosion was heard and he made his way to ship with which he came here.

....

At night of the same day, Judge returned to the Vismoke mansion.He was welcomed by his army and he went to his office, to relieve Reiju from her duties.

''I guess that nothing happened at my absence''

''No father, everything is in order''''Excellent! Now, where is Sanji?I need to talk with him''

Reiju knew that her brothers didn't obeyed their father this time and noone picked up Sanji from where he was.Seing that she went by herself to take him, but she didn't found him.The only thing that left in the ground was signs of dried blood.

''Sanji is nowhere to be found father...''

''What?How is that even possible?In his condition, he would be unable to leave and I left Ichiji in charge of him''

The door opened and Ichigi appered to take part in the conversation.

''When I went to pick him up I couldn't find him father.I did not disobeyed you.It's obvious that someone of his rat friends decided to give him selter''.

Reiju rolled her eyes knowing very well that her brother didn't even moved his little finger to help Sanji.

''Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't care.As long as his mother is here, he will return.However, I want you to find him immediately.We are in trouble and I need him here.I can't have him wandering around right now.''

''Just explain us the situation father.What happened?''Ichiji asked

''That can wait for later.I need you to search for him and also find the name of the rat that gave him selter. I need only his name for now.It maybe useful in the future and I need to be prepared for everything''

....

It's been almost two days since Sanji's 'accident'.Being unable to move, he had the priviledge of tasting Chopper's best dishes.Well, he prefered not to have that priviledge again.Chopper wasn't about to return.His duty as a doctor was over now that Sanji was better.He still felt pain, but he could bear it.Despite his bad condition, he was recovering pretty fast.He didn't need the bandages anymore, but he didn't have any clothes to were.The shirt that he was wearing was ripped apart.

He heard someone knock the door and then Kuina entered the room.

''My appologies my lady,for my nakedness'',Sanji said feeling a bit awkward.

''Don't worry.I just came to see how are you feeling.Zoro and Chopper went to work and I thought that someone should make sure that you are alright''

''Thank you for you concerned my dear.I am better now.The wounds are healing''

Kuina asked him to turn around in order to ascertain that herself and she nodded in agreement with what Sanji said.Indeed he was much better

'''Here''.She passed him a blue shirt to wear, that was obviously Zoro's, judging from the size

''Don't mind the size Sanji.Besides,it's better if your wounds aren't covered with too tight clothing'',she said smiling.

''Thank you,Kuina dear.I will gladly be of your service today.So what do you want me to cook?''

''I don't know,in my condition, I can't eat many things and I usually eat liquid stuff.I don't even remember the last time I ate a decent meal''.There was a bitterness in her voice and that was something that Sanji noticed and tried to lighten up the atmosphere

''You know, there are foods for every occassion and situation, but it's the use of the ingredients that they make them tasty.I bet that your brother doesn't have the slitest idea of cooking.His soup must probably taste like coloured water..''

She gigled at Sanji's last comment.''You are totally right,but I don't complain.Zoro is a great brother.Besides I am not any better.Both Zoro and I are swordsmen and we are always so focused on training, that we don't have the skills for basic things.I miss swordsmanship so much, but I won't quit until I fullfill my dream to become the best sworsman in the world.''She raised her head proudly and her confidence gave hope to Sanji for the future.

''Your are very strong Kuina and your courage give me strength to believe in my mom, too''.He shook his head not wanting to upset Kuina with his problems.

''Alright mademoiselle, it's time to cook!''  
....

The time rolled and Zoro came back from work.His steps were slow and heavy.His face features were relaxed from his tiredness, but despite his exhaustion the first thing he did was to see his sister, whom he found laughing with the cook and she looked pretty happy.

''Hey sister, how are you feeling?''

''Oh, hey Zoro.I didn't noticed that you came back.I'm feeling great! Sanji cooked for me and kept me company all day''

''Really?You survived a whole day having that idiot around you?'',Zoro said with a smirk and Sanji rolled his eyes at the comment.

Kuina suspecting that this would end with an arguement again, like last time see ask them kindly to leave her sleep, because she was exhausted.Zoro leaned and caressed her on the head.

''Goodnight Kuina,I love you''

''Me, too Zoro''

''Goodnight my dear,I hope you have sweetdreams and even if you don't I will protect you and-''

''Enough Ero-cook..''

''Ero-cook?Is that a new one?''

''Yeah..''

''You must have put some thought to it.Are you alright?Does your head hurt?

''BYE GUYS..''.Kuina pushed them both out of her room.

....  
Zoro noticed that Sanji was wearing one of his shirts, but it was too big for him.Zoro giggled and that caught Sanji's attention.

''What's so funny, you idiot?''

''Is that my shirt?'', he asked not stopping his annoying, for Sanji, giggle

'''Yeah, I had to wear something you know.What I don't understant is what is so damn funny about it''

''It's like you're swimming in it..''

''I'm not the one to blame, for you being a huge muscled moss-freak''

''The colour looks nice on you,though.It matches very well with your eyes''   

Sanji was startled.He didn't expect to hear a compliment ,but an insult instead.Even if the compliment was nice he knew that it wasn't his style to thank Zoro.

''How dare you,you bastard.I accept compliments only from beautiful ladies''

''Geez you are never satisfied, are you?''

''Here sit down and eat''.Sanji gave him a plate with three rice balls , that Zoro was looking with curiosity like a little kid that was discovering something for the first time.

Sanji smiled at his expression.He remimded him of his younger self,when he was tasting each and every ingredient in the kitchen.He had the exact same curiosity.

''It's called onigiri.They are rice balls wrapped with a seaweed.It's a pretty traditional dish.I guess that everyone at least once in their life have eaten onigiri,but I guess it's first time for you,huh ?''

''Yeah''

He hesitated a bit,but he started eating.To his surprise they were unexpectedly tasty.Every bite was a torture to him.He tried really hard to hide his pressure, but he had never eaten anything as tasty as that.The worst thing was that the cook was staring at him waiting when he would let his guard down,but like hell he would give him the satisfaction to praise his food.

Zoro finished his food and returned the plate to Sanji who started washing the dishes.He looked at him only to say''Im sorry,you were right..I take it back''

Sanji smiled and raised his hopes at that statement.He really wanted to mock Zoro for being another victim of his amazing cooking skills.

''Your food wasn't deadly after all'',he said finishing his sentence.

Sanji's expression changed and his smile was erased from his face.

''Ungrateful idiot'' he responded disappointed.He turned his back to continue washing the dishes.

Zoro smiled.He found very amusing Sanji's reaction.He didn't need to see his face to understand what expression he was making right now.He was pissed. His body stance,his muscles,his movements.Everything gave away of how was he feeling right now.Without even realise it Zoro was staring at him for a long time,unable to take his eyes from him,until Sanji turned around.

''What? Is something wrong?''

 

Zoro was startled.He felt his heart beating faster until his body moved on its own.He came closer to Sanji and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.That kiss lasted only a few seconds,but it seemed that the time has stopped.Even Zoro was surprised by this act of his and when he realised what he just did he blushed and avoided to look at Sanji.

''Thanks for today.I mean for my sister.I haven't seen her this happy for a long time.I am really grateful for the food,too''

Sanji took a cigarette from his pocket amd lighted it up.''Don't mention it.Concider it as a thanks for helping me ,when my father just abandoned me to die.It was the least I could do''

Sanji moved towards Zoro and at that point Zoro's heartbeats raised instanty.He could hear his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.He saw Sanji in front of him placing his hands on his neck.Zoro didn't know what to think at this point ,when he started to feel a pressure on his neck by Sanji's hands.'That's it he will strangle me'he thought.

''The next time you will express your graditude please skip the kissing part''

''Alright, alright.Im sorry,it won't happend again''

''Good.Don't ever mention it again.It was embarrassing and gross''

''Big deal,it was just an innocent cheek kiss.I didn't jump you or anything...''

''And never think about it moss head ''

Sanji return to the sink to finish the dishes while Zoro left the room.He grinned'What an idiot.That was a payback for pissing me of before.'Sanji placed his hand on his cheek,still feeling Zoro's lips on it.'That kiss gross?Yeah right!It was the cutest kiss I ever got,even if it was from a man',he thought not leaving that smile from his face...

....


	7. Don't play with fire...

'I will never forget that day.Everything was burning in fire around me and the sky became grey from the smoke.But I didn't care.The outburst of gunfire that day was my salvation and the end of those who where close to the truth.'Judge closed his eyes and smiled while thinking.

{... ''Kill them! Kill them all you hear me!''

''But sir, are you sure you want to kill all your workers?''.The soldier coughed due to the smoke.

''Don't question my authority and do as I said.They are more useful to me dead rather than alive right now''.

One by one people were falling from the bullets and others were burning into the flames.They were screamings and calls for help, but everything was in vain.Noone could hear them.They were in a living hell that devoured them one after the other.

''YOU'RE GONNA PAY VINSMOKE JUDGE.ONE DAY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY.I SWEAR THAT EVEN DEAD I WILL HUNT YOU UNTIL YOU PAY FOR ALL THOSE INNOCENT LIVES YOU TOOK. THOSE WHO STILL LIVE ,WILL PASS MY WILL'', a young man shouted those words to Judge, until he exhaled his last breath and fell into the ground.The hat he was wearing on his head was blown by the air and turned into ash along with everything  and everyone around...}

'Everyone was silenced and I was in peace.Except that I left only one alive and now I have to silence him, too, so noone will ever learn the truth'.

''DAMNIT!!''

Judge hit his hand on the desk and some things fall on the ground.

' I will find you sooner or later and I will make sure to join your brother mr D. '  
....

Meanwhile Reiju and Ichiji spent almost two days in search of Sanji, as their father ordered them.

''Roronoa Zoro.He is the bottom of the list.He was the last one we hired.Sanji must be here.We haven't found him anywhere else''

''Don't forget that our father asked only for his name.Don't do anything reckless'',Reiju said.

''I am not an idiot Reiju.I heard what father said and I intent to follow his orders''.  
....

After Sanji finished the dishes he walked towards Zoro's room,which he was using the last two days, and he found Zoro sleeping on the floor with his arms crossed on the chest.  
Sanji tried to enter as silent as he could ,trying not to wake Zoro up.

 He took a blanket and placed it on him.That way, he could take a closer look at his face.He looked peaceful while sleeping.

His sleeping face was kinda of addicting so Sanji stared him for a little while, until he started snoring.Sanji was startled and his heart was beating like crazy.

 'Idiot moss head you scared me',he thought.'What kind of snoring was that.I thought he woke up and nothing would be more embarrassing than catching me red handed at staring him in sleep.I don't want to give him any reason to think that I like him.Not that I do like him,but I can always appreciate beauty'.The intense snoring was growing more louder and interrupted Sanji from his thoughts.'Even in sleep, you are pain in the ass'.Sanji blocked his ears with his hands and exited the room .

Zoro opened his one eye watching Sanji leaving the room and smiled 'Stupid cook'.

Truth to be said,it wasn't Zoro's snoring the problem.Sanji couldn't sleep anyway.He was thinking that he should return to his home, but he didn't want to.After everything that happened he despised even more his father.So far he never layed a hand on him.What should he expect by returning?His death sentence maybe?No matter, Zoro and Kuina were very kind to him.They will get in trouble if he stays more and also he hasn't forgot about his mother.Even if he wants to stay, taking care of her is his first priority.

He took a cigarette from his pocket with the hope that the nicotine would calm his nerves down.

By the time he was ready to light up his cigarette, the front door was busted in front of his eyes.He pulled his cigarette back to his pocket slowly waiting for his siblings to tell him their reason for paying him a visit, not that he didn't know.It was obvious they came to take him.

Ichiji grabbed Sanji from the wrist with force and pushed him in front.

''Move Sanji! Father is expecting to see you'' 

''Alright!Just stop grabbing my wrist, you are hurting me, you bastard!!''

Ichigi frowned and raised his hand to punch him when a blade stopped him.Zoro looked at him with eyes full of rage.

''Pardon me, but violence is not acceptable in my house.I kindly ask you to leave or else I will reconsider of stop using the back of my sword''

Sanji opened his eyes wide, not expecting that turn of events.

''This has nothing to do with you mr....Roronoa if I recall correctly.Besides we are lords of this land and you also work for us, so I would suggest to change your altitude for your own good''

''You are right mr....Vinsmoke ,if I recall the name correctly?''

Ichiji gritted his teeth and Reiju chuckled at his comment.

''You are the lord of this land and I work for you.However, here it's not my working place or your land.Here it's my house and this property belongs to me.My word in this house is absolute.You,on the other hand, ruined my door, attempted an attack into my house and you tell me that this has nothing to do with me?You have no right to lay a foot here without my permission!''Zoro said completing his arguement.

Ichiji crossed his arms.''You made a good point,mr. Roronoa, but I don't have time to argue with you.My brother is not included in your house, so I will take him right now, you like it or not.'' 

''Your brother is not my property ,but he is old enough to take his decisions.After all you are not dictators, right?''Zoro smirked.''If your brother wants to leave with you I won't say a word.Yet ,if you attempt of taking back with force I won't hesitate to interfere''

''I admire clever people ,but in this case mr. Roronoa ,I think that you don't handle the situation as good as you could.It's obvious that you are not illiterate, but it's common sense not to provoke the hand that feeds you''

''Let's go''Sanji said interrupting the conversation.

Zoro looked at him concerned, but Sanji nodded at him, telling him that it's alright and he doesn't have to worry about him.As he exited the door, Reiju who was the last to leave, glanced back at Zoro and smiled.  
....

Judge was in his office, until he heard a knock from the door.

The three siblings entered the office .

''It was about time.Did you find the way back to your house Sanji?''Judge asked and he seemed more calm now that Sanji was back.

''Ichigi, Reiju!Leave us alone''

''Yes, father''

As the door closed, Judge's words to Sanji were brief and short.

''One month from now, you are going to get married.''

Sanji was shocked, not because he hadn't heard of his marriage, but because he didn't expecting it so soon.

''Your future wife will be here in about two weeks.I can't have you wandering around so I changed your room''

''What do you mean?''Sanji asked now, more confused than ever.

''Guards!''

Two guards entered the room immediately after hearing their master.

''Take my son to his new special room''

The guards grabbed Sanji from his arms and tossed him to the lower level of the Vinsmoke mansion, where the cells were place.Sanji fell and the ground and before he  could understand anything, the guards had already locked him up.

Sanji started to kick the bars, but as it seems the were made from a material that he even couldn't break.Maybe sea prism stone?He couldn't think of any other material harder than that.

''Hey, let me out of here right now''

Sanji continued kicking the bars, until he got tired and stopped.'I can't take this anymore.He will never set me free.I will continue to enter from one prison to the other.At Zoro's place was so different.Even if I stayed for a little while the atmosphere remimded me of how a family supposed to be.It was like heaven and here it is hell itself.Not even light can reach me here' ,he thought until he fell asleep to his new bed ,trembling from the cold or from crying.Who knows?Maybe both.

....

''Ichiji give me the name''

''Roronoa Zoro.He was hired a couple of days ago.He is smart ,but too smart for us.He threatened to attack me.If we don't do something, I'm afraid that we will face situations worse than those two years ago.He will be a problem if we don't act right now ''

Judge frowned 

''So what you are saying is that it's better to cut the roots from the tree than the leafs, isn't that right?But if the roots are strong the tree won't fall, so it's better to weaken them first.Ichiji you are in charge of mr Roronoa Zoro's new duties''

''Understood father...''

....


	8. Counting Numbers

''So Sanji left your house yesterday? ''Usopp wondered turning his gaze on Zoro and pausing his work for a little while.

''Actually he didn't left on his own.He was drugged by his brother''Zoro responded annoyed.

''No way. So they managed to find him before he could leave on his own?''Usopp said with worry.''This doesn't sound good for you concidering they know your name...''

''I know.I even threaten one of them to cut him with my sword''Zoro said smiling , being proud of himself.

Usopp's jaw fell and his eyes opened by surprise.

''Way to go bro.It seems you have guts.You are a true man''Franky raised his thumb and smiled approving his action.

''Don't encourage him Franky''Chopper shouted and later he lowered his voice''I don't want something bad to happen to Zoro or anyone else.This is serious''.Chopper finished his sentence.

Zoro placed his hand to his little friend's shoulder to calm him down.

''It's okay.I am not so worried about myself though.Curly brow is the one that worries me most.Returning to this nuthouse after all that happended, what are they going to do to him?''

Usopp's shocked face was transformed to a more sly one.He had a devious smile on his face and he thought that it was a good time to lighten up a bit the atmosphere.

Usopp pointed his finger to Zoro and said''A ha! I knew that you liked Sanji.It was a love-hate relationship from the beginning.You pretended that you hated Sanji in order to cover up your feelings, afraid of being rejected.Then you saved his life and took advantage of the situation expecting that your kind gesture would make him fall in love with you.At that thought you probably did something stupid like kissing him, but he rejected you and he broke your heart''

''Shut up Usopp!None of these are true''Zoro said obviously embarrassed given the red colour on his face.

Everyone started laughing.

''Now that you mention it Zoro seems a little too concerned for someone he barely knows.Yohoho''Brook said supporting Usopp's theory.

''Is it so weird to care for another person without having romantic feelings for them?Are you heartless or something, people?''Zoro shouted despairetelly to clear these false accusations.

''Wow,wow bro!Calm down we just have some fun with Usopp's tall tales.You are new here, so you don't know him very well, but that's his thing. Lying is his second nature and it's pretty useful to escape reality''Franky said and some tension left Zoro's shoulders''Though, they say that when someone is shouting , usually they try to cover up the truth''Franky continued.

''Enough with all this crap.If you dare to say one more word I will kick your asses'',Zoro said and everyone stayed silent.

''Sorry Zoro I was just kidding.I didn't mean to...''

Zoro came closer to Usopp and that was it his heart stopped beating.'He is going to kill me.Please god help me'Zoro placed his hand on Usopp's shoulder and unexpectedly Zoro started to laugh.

''Idiot I am not going to hurt you.You should have seen your face''Zoro said continuing laughing.

''So you are not mad at me?''Usopp asked almost relieved.

''Of course not. So what happens next?''

''Yeah that's the spirit bro.Super☆!!!''  
   
The day continued with Usopp telling stories about everyone. Chopper and the evil attack of animals that wanted to rule the world or Brook the skeleton that brought back to life the dead to achieve his ultimate dream to see the panties of all the women in the world.They were so silly and yet so fun, that made the day at work less tiring. 

....

Time rolled and they were done for the day.Everyone exited the mine, when a tall figure uproached them and it was none other than Ichiji Vismoke. 

''Roronoa Zoro''

''Yes?!''

''You will stay a little longer.I need to speak with you.Everyone else is free to go. Your job is finished for today''

''Yes sir ''

Everyone left.Franky, Usopp , Chopper and Brook gave some concerned looks on Zoro before following their co-workers and leaving him with their boss.

''Yesterday you said that your word was absolute in your house, because it was your property ,correct? ''

''Correct''Zoro answered expecting that this conversation will not end well.

''You realise that by working in my property, now my word is absolute here ''

''....''

''From today you will work to another mine alone''

Zoro didn't want to learn more, but he dared to ask.

''Will this change require different skills and knowledge from me''

''Oh no don't worry. You will do exactly what you did up until now, except that we will need to double your working schedule in order to have satisfying results''

A wave of cold penetrated his body. Zoro didn't want him to continue his explanation. He new that his new position would be a torture for him. Of course it's his punishment for his attitude. Not that he regretted anything, but still he has to work twice as much as he worked until now plus he will be isolated from any human communication and he won't be able to take proper care of his sister.

''In other words, you will work 20 hours a day with no breaks and for the same amount of money ''

''What?I will work like a slave for the same amount of money?''

''If you don't like it, just leave! Find another job if you can.''he paused''It's not that you signed any contract.''he said.  
''If you still want your job, follow me''

Zoro didn't have any other choice. It's true that there are no other jobs in this land anymore.He followed obidiently his boss to his new working place.He was looking at the ground the whole time, only  thinking if there was a way of escaping this situation.'Crap, I am cornered and I can't do anything to get out of this mess.They try to break me, but he who laughs last, laughs the longest, they say and I intend to be the last one to laugh'

....  
As Zoro followed Ichiji to this other mine he noticed not only how isolated was from the others, but there was  something strange as they entered.The roof was very low and the distance between the walls, as they walked even deeper, was closing and the corridor became more narrow.

''This is your new post. It requires stamina and strength and I doubt there is anyone more suitable than you''Ichiji said and made a small smile as he left.

''Fuck you bastard''Zoro murmured unable to be heard from the other man.

'It's just as I thought.There is no way to survive for long in this kind of mine.The oxygen was already reduced in a common mine, but here the lowered roofs and the narrow corridors make it almost impossible to breath. Given the fact that I have to break rocks, all this dust will kill me. A muscled man like me is definitely not suitable for this job, not even a normal person fits here. And above all that, I can't work standing with such low roof.I need work on my knees, damnit...'Zoro thought and started working a second shift ''

Sanji was on his cell for couple of hours, but the time didn't roll .There was no light at all. Everything was dark and he had no idea of his surrounding area or if there was anyone else down there.The only thing he could do was smoking and sleeping. At least he could calm his nerves and reduce a bit his appetite, as it seems that no one came to bring him food. Of course he expected nothing less from his so called father.He used to lock him in his room ,when he was younger,with no food in order to 'learn discipline and become stronger' as he said.Once he almost died from starvation. He was a full month with no food and limited water. He felt that life was drained out of him slowly and painfully. His stomach was hurting like someone had stabed him multiple times. He didn't have the strength to move. At that point he thought that this was the end, when someone stepped in his room. He was someone he didn't know. An old man with extemelly long mustache and a very tall hat. He looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were full of life and energy, while his must have been the death itself.

{...''Come on little brat. Eat before they catch us''  
   
Sanji was so focused on the figure in front of him that he didn't even notice, that this man was holding food on his hands.

From that day this man became Sanji's father figure.He maybe was hard on him sometimes, but his intentions were always the best. He loved him like the son he never had. His name was Zeff...}

'I wonder what the old man is doing right now. I really miss him', he thought.'I just hope he is okay wherever he is..What am I thinking it's the last person I should be worried about..That old geezer is tough. He can survive even if it's the end of the world'he chuckled while thinking'The one that worries me most is mom. I wonder if that bastard really ended her treatment or he just used an empty threat. Well, I doubt that he is so kind hearted. He never uses empty threats, but I hope at least that this time his human side prevailed if he had one of course. I can't help but worry about that idiot moss head, too. After what happened yesterday I highly doubt that they will let him get away with it. I can't say that I didn't enjoy the moment. Next time I see him, I will put aside my pride and I will thank him for making that expression to Ichiji's face. I never dared to provoke him, while he did it without even second thought.This guy sure is crazy, but I can't help but respect him for being so courageous'he thought smiling in the darkness where noone could see him.

His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a familiar voice whispering holding a candle on their hands.

''Hey Sanji! It's me Reiju..!''

''Over here Reiju!''Sanji said while his sister spotted his cell and came closer.

''Shhh! Don't talk so loudly or else someone might here you. I came here secretly, because father has strictly forbidden any visit to your cell''

She paused and handed him a pack with food.

''Sorry, but the only thing that I managed to bring you was some leftovers. Father doesn't allow to bring you food either''

Sanji smiled. His sister's gesture to bring him food made him happy and very grateful for having someone on his side in this house.

''Thanks Reiju, you are the best.I couldn't ask for better food or better sister..''

She smiled back.

''Tell me, if you're not allowed to come here, how did you manage to make it? Didn't the guards stop you?''Sanji wondered.

''I didn't came from the main entrance to this level.I discovered that there is a secret passage that leads to the cells''

''A passage that leads outside, what for? That doesn't make sense..''

''I don't know its purpose.I didn't know its existence in the first place.I just searched father's office, seeking the keys of your cell, when I came across with the blueprints of the mansion and that's how I found about the secret passage. In the end I was unable to find the keys, but at least I came to bring you food.When I find the keys, too, I'll get you out of here..''

Sanji came closer to the bars and held his sister's hands.

''Look Reiju, you've done more than enough for me and I don't want you to get in trouble''

''You'll never change, I guess. You will always care about the others, won't you?But don't worry about me. I am the last person you should be worried about right now. The only one in trouble is your green haired friend..''

''Zoro? Why?What's going on?''

''Well after what happened last night, Ichiji informed father about everything in detail and he wasn't quite pleased that a common worker dared to threaten a lord..''

''So what did they do?''Sanji asked pretty worried right now.

''They forced him to work for twenty hours a day non stop, for the same amount of money of course, alone in the most isolated mine and the most dangerous of all as I heard. Noone works there now except him''

''They try to kill him, aren't they?There is no way for him to survive under those conditions. No food, no rest, only work and free four hours out of twenty four.'' 

Sanji lighted a cigarette, in order to calm down and think clearly of what to do to help.

''Reiju! Can do me a favour and inform his sister please? She must be worried''

''Alright, I can do that I guess, but then what?''

''I need to think of a way to get Zoro out of this mess. Even if it was his fault in the first place for provoking Ichiji, he did it to help me so I am the one to blame and I owe him''

''I am leaving now. I'll come back tomorrow night. If you think of something let me now''

Sanji nodded and Reiju left.

'Oh crap.There must be something even I can do to help him. He got involved with me and those where the results. I should just get away from everyone, for their own good at least. But firstly, I must clean all the mess I've made. Please be patient Zoro, I will think of something to help you, I promise..',he thought and laid on his bed placing his arms behind his head using them as a pillow...

....

Zoro had started his second shift six hours ago. He worked for 16 hours in the row and he felt exhausted. He hadn't eaten since early in the morning and he didn't have the strength to continue working. His muscles were 'complaining'. It's been years since he felt that kind of pain and that was only after and extemelly hard training. But how could he regain his energy without any food source. And on top of all that, his palms were burning. After all these hours working his hands, the friction with the tools burn his skin and he was sure that he was going to bleed later and that would make it even harder for him to work.

He coughed repeatedly. The lack of oxygen and the dust that was created by the crumbling rocks, didn't allow him to breath normally. His chest was in an unbearable pain. The tools fell from his hands. He couldn't continue anymore. He placed his hand on his mouth in order to stop breathing the dust and waited for the air to clear up. 

He had already inhaled too much dust, so he continued coughing even after the dust was gone.' I will start to pray to a god that I don't believe in to if I want to survive here.' He chuckled while he coughed again. 'I am here for your sake curly brow, but I don't regret it at all.'

Zoro determined to finish his job, he grabbed the tools from the ground and continued working. His chest was aching, his hands were burning and he felt dizzy from food lack, but he wasn't giving up; he wouldn't break, he would be the one to turn the tables.

At those last four hours that left to end his job for the day, Zoro was struggling to stay awake despite all the obstacles. The dust, the pain, he tried to overcome them, but his will alone wasn't enough. His body surrendered to them and he fell on the ground, while he slowly closed his eyes entering the darkness.. 

''Wake up Roronoa! You're not done yet!''

Zoro regained consciousness a couple of minutes later, while he felt his body burning. He tried to stand and he saw in front of him his red haired bastard boss, Ichiji Vismoke.

''Rise and shine, Roronoa! You know, we don't pay you to sleep , so get back to work or else you will leave later..''

''You can't do that. You can't keep me more than the time we agreed..''

''As I said earlier, it's not that you signed any contract and besides if you sleep during your working time, what's the point of keeping you around. The whole point is to gain profit from your work. I have no need for lazy dogs here. So if you want to keep your job continue working as you were ordered.''

''Fine I get it''Zoro said with a bored look.

''When you referring to me, you will call me 'sir'.I am not one of your looser friends, I am your boss.''

''Yes, sir''

''Much better. I prefer you when you are obedient. You won't leave until you finish your job for today''

''Like I care how you do prefer me stupid asshole'',Zoro murmured, but this time his boss heard him.

''Show me your hands right now!'' Ichiji ordered Zoro with a cold tone, being obviously mad at him.

Zoro showed him, his palms and his boss in a blink of an eye he took out his whip and hit his palms until they bleed. 

''Now keep working.The next time you open your big mouth I won't be so kind to whip only your hands''. That was the last thing he said and exited the mine.

Zoro on the other hand was staring at his bleeding hands. With his hands at a condition like that he couldn't keep even the tools in his hands. Now that was real pain and the burning that felt in his body earlier when he woke up was similar to his burning hands.'He must had hit me earlier when I was still unconscious. Why can't I shut up for once. I can't even grab my tools to work. Damnit all..'he thought and hit his fisted hands on the wall.

....

Sanji didn't stop smoking from the time Reiju left. He was still thinking of a way to help Zoro, but he couldn't come up with something. His whole cell was filled with smoke, with the rythm that he lighted one cigarette after the other.

'Come on think of something Sanji...' While thinking Sanji was startled when he heard someone cough.He didn't know after all if they were other prisoners in this underground prison except him.He heard again coughing but now it was from someone else's.

''Do you have problem with smoke?'' Do you need me to put out the cigarette? ''

''...''

'I didn't imagine those voices, did I ?'

''Hey ! Can you hear me? Who are you''

''I am 25. Did my shift start? ''A girly voice said.

''I asked for you name miss not your age. I am Sanji. Why are you here do you work for the Vinsmokes ?''Sanji asked curious about it.

''I am 25. Did my shift start? ''She responded again.

'What's going on here? It's like that she doesn't even hear what I say to her. I can't put my finger on it, but I don't like it'

''I am 13. Did my shift start?''

Sanji was startled again.'Now that was a boy's voice. A very young one's.'  

''Hey kid! Why are here? ''Sanji asked the boy this time hopefully that he could answered him what's going on here.

''I am 8. Did my shift start?''

'Okay that's madness. Another one. These are definitely kids' voices, but what are kids doing here and why are they repeating the same thing. Maybe I should try a different approach.If I refer to them with the numbers they mentioned maybe I will learn something.'

''13''

''YES SIR. YOUR ORDERS''

Now Sanji was surprised that it worked. It seems that those kids respond only to certain phrases or orders.

''I order you to tell me who are you''

''I am 13 sir. I live for work and I will continue working until I die. Working 24/7 is my duty and my only purpose. There is no life without work. I pledge my loyalty to lord Vinsmoke and I swear that I will serve him for the rest of my life. ''

Sanji opened his eyes wide after what he heard. He didn't know the exact details, but it was obviously his father's doing again. He frowned and decided to repeat the experiment. 

''25! I order you to tell me who are you''

''I am 25 sir. I live for work and I will continue working until I die. Working 24/7 is my duty and my only purpose. There is no life without work. I pledge my loyalty to lord Vinsmoke and I swear that I will serve him for the rest of my life''

'Crap! Those children are obviously brainwashed. Why would Judge want children to work for him anyway? I haven't even seen any child around here. Everything gets more complicated. How can I deal with all of that? I need to calm down. There is solution for every problem in this world. I just need to think'

....  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the plot is slow, but I have a difficulty to write long chapters, so basically I cut them in half. Please forgive me for that..I want to thank you for reading, leaving kudos or writing comments .Everything is highly appreciated. I wish you Merry Christmas with all my heart and everything you want to become true :P ♡


	9. The dawn of a new era

Sanji was sitting on the corner of his cell   
waiting patiently for his sister's arrival. This waiting could kill him. He was nervous. This whole situation was driving him crazy. Countless questions were wondering around in his mind after what he witnessed last night. The children incident was just creepy. 

He moved to take a cigarette, but he instantly remembered that the children reacted to the smoke.'God no, I am not going to experience that thing again. It's better if they are quiet.'So he put the cigarette back in his pocket.

''So, how's my little brother?''A familiar voice asked and Sanji made a big smile as he heard his sister's voice.

''Reiju, you made it!''He said coming closer to the bars.

''I promised, didn't I? Also I found the key of your cell and I made two duplicates just to be safe. That's your chance to get out of here, for good Sanji. This time you'll leave this island. I will give you some money so don't worry. If mom is your concern I promise I'll take good care of her. Just get out of this madness, of this hell. You don't deserve to live in sadness forever. This wedding must never occur. We just have to organise things and everything will work up perfect''

''Reiju...I won't leave. I've got many unfinished business here and I am not only talking about mom. Running is not an option when I know that people suffering here. My priority now is to help Zoro. I told you yesterday that I would think of something to help him, didn't I? And you had no objections to that...

''I didn't have the key yesterday, so I thought the sooner the better you leave this place, if you ask me. Just forget everyone and start from square one..''

''I need to return the favour. He is a nice guy and he doesn't deserve that. And it's not only Zoro. I can't abandon all the workers here, while I'll be free. This land have seen enough death and refuse to be a part of this anymore..Besides something weird is going on here and I am determined to find out what it is..''

''I see that you are as stubborn as ever...So what was that weird thing were talking about exactly? ''She asked curiously..

''There are some children here. They seem to be brainwashed or something like that. They are definitely not in their right mind. I don't know the situation so for now I won't pay attention to this matter, unless you know something about it..''

''I have no idea really. Father doesn't allow access to the prison level, so I had no clue that we even had inmates here. But why would kids be imprisoned? That doesn't make sense even for father..''she said confused by this revelation. 

''Well, as I already said, I won't pay too much attention to this matter right now. I won't accomplish anything by searching blindly for information..''

''Does this mean that you thought something about your green-haired friend's situation?''

''Yep, but I doubt, you will approve it..'' 

....

'Dammit! I am too exhausted. It's a miracle, I am still standing'. Zoro thought, brushing away his sweat. His hands were bandaged tightly, but still his injuries were slowing him down. He couldn't grab the pick without feeling that his wounds were going to start bleed again. His hands were hurting, but that was nothing for him. 

The truth is that what was annoying him the most wasn't the pain or the work he had to do, but some certain bosses he had to inspect his job, today...

''You see that rat Yonji? He is the one that dared to talk back to Ichiji...'', he said pointing his finger towards Zoro. 

''Are you kidding, this freak? How come? Is he that stupid?'' 

''Obviously!! And guess why he defied Ichiji..'' Niji asked and Yonji raised his brow with amusement, awaiting his  brother to continue..'' He stood up for Sanji. It's his new boyfriend!!.''

''You're kidding. So Sanji is a fag after all...'' Yonji said and burst into laughing. He stopped a bit later clearing his laughing tears, while Niji was still laughing. 

''Wait Niji that doesn't fell right''

''Huh??''

''I mean it's pretty obvious that Sanji would end up a failure even to be a man, but come on that guy over there, rat or not, seems too manly to be gay.. I bet he just screwing him. Maybe he got mad, because we took his little bitch away..''

''Don't be so sure. Those''manly men''are usually the biggest faggots..'' 

After that Niji and Yonji continue laughing, without stopping the vulgar comments about their brother.

Zoro on the other hand, was trying to restrain himself from attacking them. Blood pressure was on the ultimate level. He started shaking from this uncontrollable rage that was growing bigger by the time. Heart was beating faster, feeling that it would burst out of his chest.

Under normal circumstances, they would be six feet under the ground, but right now he couldn't react; first because that would probably cost his sister's life and second he was too tired to fight. He just chose to shut his audition and get lost on his thoughts. 

'Usopp was right, these guys really hate curly brow..However, I didn't expect this. I don't know how he managed to withstand them all these years. I prefered the red haired bastard. At least he was silent. But those two.., just only by looking at them, I want to make them shut up. I hate their idiotic voices. I want to punch them that hard, until I break them to pieces. I want to make them suffer and offer them a slow and painful death. I never had this much desire to kill anyone. If I had my swords, I would probably cut their necks off. Oh yeah that would the perfect ending..

....

''So that's your big plan? You will condemn yourself to an eternal ordeal, out of guilt, for things that aren't even your mistake. You will pay for our father's sins? Of course I don't approve this stupid idea'' Reiju said irritated.

''Think about it Reiju, my marriage is the only way to solve things. In two weeks my future wife will arrive for the engagement and two weeks after that we will get married. Those two weeks between the engagement and the wedding are the perfect chance to success. Judge will be vulnerable. The last thing he wants is for me to screw the wedding up, so I will negotiate with him to allow Zoro return to his previous duties at least and to continue our mother's treatment. He won't be able to deny such little favours and it's not that he can imprison me or hit me, while my wife is here. He wants to look good for the Charlotte family..''

''I still object Sanji. You will get married just to help one man? And about mom I told you that I will think of something ''

''Reiju! I told you that I don't do it only for mom and Zoro. This wedding is my chance to learn the truth and be of real use to my friends. Food is good, but it doesn't solve their problems. I know that two years ago something happened here that you know and you don't tell me and it also has to do with Zeff's sudden flee from here, am I right? ''

''...Sanji it doesn't worth it. It's better if you don't know everything. What happened, happened and that's it''

''Ah..I won't insist on pressuring you to tell me, but I will get on the bottom of this. Judge thinks of the wedding as a mean to gain more power and money, but this wedding will not benefit only him. I am the one that gets married and that means my wife's power will be shared with me. Having her by my side, will be a great help, as long as she is willing to help. I won't force her do anything. It's bad enough that I think of our wedding only as a way to gain power...''

''How naive you are Sanji...I tell you this and don't forget it : women can be the most deceiving and vengeful creatures in the world. We are not fragile flowers. What I mean is that you don't know what kind of person this will woman be. Do not trust her. Having her power is one thing. Knowing how to cleverly use it, is what defines if you will succeed or not, in this path you chose. If you take that step, there is no return..''

''Reiju, I know it's dangerous and I promise I will be careful around this woman. I won't trust her, but that doesn't mean that I won't respect her''

She sighed. ''Of course I know that.''she said and smiled. 

''Now give me the keys, please''

''What for ?Don't tell me you changed your mind and you're going to escape? ''

''Yeah, not exactly. I'm going to see the moss-freak''

''Excuse me! Are you kidding me Sanji ? Niji and Yonji are there to inspect his job and besides it's dangerous for you to be out. What if someone sees you?''

''I doubt they'll sit there all day. Don't worry I will be careful. I'll sneak up in the kitchen first to make food.''

''Ah your gonna give me heart attack today. I'll keep watch..''

''I love you'' Sanji said smiling.

....

'At last they left. They gave me a headache. Oh man, two more hours here..How am I going to make it...I don't feel my feet anymore and my hands.., oh look at that, they are bleeding again. And that cough doesn't even seem to stop..'

''Hey! You there moss-head?'' A deep voice asked and Zoro knew very well that voice. He unconsciously grinned and came closer to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. 

''What's up with that idiot smile? Don't tell me you missed me!!'' 

''Would you believe me if I said yes? ''Zoro said smirking. 

''I would say that you're kidding me''

''And normally you would be right, but gee I hate your brothers. They were here for four hours and believe me, I was that close to kill them'' Zoro said and Sanji chuckled.

''Nice, I see that you had a taste of my everyday torture. Believe it or not they are one of the reasons that I started smoking''

''Well, I don't blame you. I will think about it too, if this continue for lo-'' 

Suddenly Zoro started to cough again. Sanji came closer to help him.

''Are you alright? Are you sick or something? ''Sanji asked concerned placing his hand on Zoro's back. 

''It's nothing. It's because of the dust. I'll be fine'',Zoro said continuing coughing.

''You dumbass, that's serious. The exposure to this much dust, can cause permanent damage to your body. Come and sit here. I'll bring you some water '' 

Sanji brought a glass of water and by the time Zoro moved to take it, Sanji's eyesight cought something strange. He asked Zoro to show him his palms and as he slowly opened them,as blood was dying his white bandages red.

Sanji kicked him, almost gently, to the head.  
''Are you an idiot. Why didn't you say that you're injured? Good thing that I brought the first aid kit.''

Sanji unwrapped the bandages and cleared his cuts and applied iodine to them. Then he slowly wrapped his hands again with clear bandages. The whole time Zoro was looking at Sanji's every move. The way his hands were moving, his facial expressions. Everything was so damn addicting on that person. A warm feeling bloomed on Zoro's chest. Sanji's visible eye locked with Zoro's eyes for some seconds, but he immediately turned his gaze as he felt a bit awkward. 

''You won't work anymore today and you have to see Chopper about this cough'',Sanji said with serious look.

''Look thanks, but if I don't make the quality they asked, I am not allowed to leave''

''Eat up sitty swordsman!I said you won't work today and that's final. I am your boss after all, aren't I?'' Sanji said with a smirk and Zoro didn't lost time to return it.

''I'll do the work that's left for you and you just go home and get some rest''

Zoro was startled.''Now way you idiot cook, I won't let you! If you stay, I'll stay, too''

''Uh, in that case, show me at least what I have to do, moss-head sensei'' Sanji said smiling.

''Are you sure?'' Zoro asked and Sanji nodded.

''So ero-cook student, for starters this is a mine..''Zoro said and Sanji looked at him with an annoyed look and Zoro continued explaning the job as Sanji payed his full attention on him. That blue eye didn't stop looking at him and Zoro tried to avoid it. It was like a magnet and everytime he turned his gaze, automatically his look returned back to this beautiful blue-sea eye.

And three days passed like this. Everytime, Sanji came with food and ready to break some walls. He and Zoro came closer and they started enjoying each others company. 

 

''So let me get this straight. If a woman attacks you, you won't fight back.''Zoro asked raising his brow.

''No never. I won't even touch a hair of hers''

''That's stupid..What if that woman attacks to someone that you love, like your mom or your sister then what? You sit back and watch? ''

''I will stop her, but I won't attack her and I don't care if you think my chivalry is stupid''

''Fine by me, but if you are around Kuina don't even think of mentioning that ideas of yours or else she will cut you in half'' Zoro said and he coughed.

''You idiot, you still didn't go to see Chopper, didn't you?''

''I don't have time and besides it's just a chough, it will go away itself''

''If your body never rests and you continue to be exposed to dust, it will never go away. You just deteriorating your body condition. So stop being an idiot and go to Chopper!''

''Alright mom'', Zoro said smirking, waiting for Sanji's reaction. 

''Mom?''

''Yeah, I never had a mother, so it's nice to have one now'' Zoro said continuing smiling. 

''Uh..Do I look like a woman to you?'' 

''You have the qualities. You're cooking, you're taking care of others, you are nagging and you're fighting. You have the package'' 

And while Sanji was ready to shout Zoro interrupted him.

''So if you have to choose between smoking and women, what would you choose? ''

''Are you kidding, what kind of  question is that? Well, I don't know. I know that the answer should be easily women, but I can't give up smoking so easily. ..''

''Someone is addicted here..''

''Yeah, look who's talking? The alcoholic. So what about you? Between women and booze?''

''That's easy. Booze of course. I don't like women in the first place''

Sanji opened his eyes wide.   
''What? I.. I didn't know.''

Sanji rubbed his neck with his hand feeling awkward. 

''S..so you like men?''

''Calm down, I won't hit on you. I just don't like this kind of romantic stuff. I am not that  interested. That's all.''

''Oh''

While Zoro and Sanji were spending their time talking, another event was about to occur in the Vinsmoke mansion...

....

A blond haired woman was lying on her bed. Her eyes were half closed, until she heard someone knocking the door and she looked at the direction of the door to see who was knocking it.

A man with long blond hair appeared in front and it was none other than Judge who entered the room. The woman's look from curious became bored as she lost interest. 

''What are you doing here Judge? It's been years since you last came here to see me and to be honest, I don't want you here. Only my children are welcome into my room'', she said with bitterness in her voice.

''Do you hate me that much Sora, that even my presence disturbs you? You know that I still care about you.''

She snorted.

''Don't try to hide behind your little finger Judge. You stopped loving me years ago and I am not sure if you did ever love me even a little''. 

And with that she sighed and closed her eyes, as seeing Judge's face was not something pleasant for her anymore. 

''I used to have feelings for you Sora, but those things were just destructing me from my real goal. Feelings of love, bonding with people, those things aren't going to fullfill my dream to bring back to the top the Vismokes. They will just hold me back. Family is only necessary if it serves my goal. Having family for those foolish things is a waste of time and a waste money. I don't want dead weights in my house.''

''You didn't use to see things like that when we first met. You married me even if I was just a cook, no matter what your father said. Having a family was a dream for both of us. But everything changed after your father's death, when you inherited the Vinsmoke fortune.''

''We all chased silly things like that when we were younger. When you get matured and take responsibilities, then you start thinking clearly, aiming for much greater things. But it seems that you are still in the process of maturing. You haven't grow up Sora, not in the slitest..''

She made a weak smile.   
''I don't know, what's more stupid your dream or the fact that I married you..''

''Enough Sora!! Show some respect! And to think that I came here determined to continue your treatment, because I pitied you, even after what your stupid son did''

Sora's smile was still etched on her lips, but now it wasn't weak. It was a big and proud smile.

''I see. Sanji standed up on his feet and defied you. At last he is free''. 

''Don't delude yourself Sora. He will never be free. All these years you were his prison, you kept him here and I am grateful for that. But now that his wedding is closing up he will end up to his new prison. You will be of no use to me anymore. Yet, he will be my ticket to enter the path of success and bring back the Vinsmokes to their previous glory. ''

I can't believe how much you hate Sanji for being a normal human with feelings and compassion. A person-''

''A person like you. You passed your personality on Sanji. Your reflexion is on him. Watching him is like watching you. He awakens those feelings that I tried to bury years ago and I hate it''

''Now that I am not of any use to you, will you kill me?''

''Don't overdo it. I would never hurt you Sora, no matter what I said earlier. You are still my wife after all. I can't bring myself even to raise a hand on you.''

''You already hurt me, Judge. I know the truth for years now. ''

Judge immediately frowned.   
''What do you mean by that? For what truth are you talking about?''

''You know exactly what I am talking about Judge. Eight years ago-''

''SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT?'' Judge shouted as he lost his temper and his breathing became heavier. 

''It was just a fluke, but that's not the important issue here. What matters is what you did,  not only to me, but to thousands of people, just to make money. What's the purpose of that dream of yours, if everyone ends up dead in the end?You are sick Judge ''

''Tell me, Sora. Are you the one responsible for that incident two years ago? ''

''....''

''ANSWER ME SORA RIGHT NOW!!! ARE YOU THE ONE RESPONSIBLE THAT THOSE FILTHY RATS LEARNT THE TRUTH TWO YEARS AGO?''  
   
 Sora got up from her bed slowly concidering how weak she was. She approached Judge and standed in front of him. She raised her head only to glare at him. Dispite her angry look, tears started falling.

''Filthy rats, huh? They worked for you, no they were dying working for you. You were the reason behind their misery, their misfortune and yet you dare to refer to them as filthy rats?'' 

Anger now was mixed with sadness and guilt in her face. She raised her fisted hands and weak punches started falling on Judge's chest. 

''I can't sleep after that massacre. I was unable to do anything to stop it. Every night I am hunted by those screems, the despair that these people felt knowing that their life wasn't just about to end. They were tortured to the bitter end and they were begging to die..''

She stopped punching him. She rubbed her eyes to clear the tears that were falling without ending. 

''That kid..'',she said with her voice lowered..''that kid's words are echoing in my mind. You just killed him without hesitation. A kid that had all the life in front of him. You just ended his life and he swore to hunt you even after death..That's how much people hate you Judge and I am no exception. And to answer to your previous question...yes it was me who made sure that the truth was revealed, but I didn't expect this end, this madness...''

Judge's blood pressure was raising. His breathing became even more heavier than before. Hearing the truth from his wife's lips, made him furious. Her betrayal was unexpected, unbelievable. Until the end he was waiting that his wife was going to deny everything. That she wasn't the one that betrayed him, but she didn't. She admitted everything. A betrayal from anyone else was acceptable and expected, but from a family member...it was just impossible and unforgivable.' Noone in this house dares to defy me. Family is here as a mean to support me not to destroy me...'he thought getting angrier more and more.

''You know Judge.....''Sora said and Judge payed attention to what she was about to say, having a very dangerous look on his eyes.

''THE ONLY FILTH I SEE HERE IS YOU''

That was the last straw. At that moment Judge raised his hand and slapped Sora with all of his might, releasing all the anger that was lurking the whole time waiting to come out. 

The slap was very powerful and Sora was very weak to resist that much force. Unable to withstand the hit, she lost her balance and fell on the night stand beside her bed. She didn't move from that spot. Judge came closer to see and he realised that his wife just lost consciousness, until he saw blood running from the corner of her bedside table. He turned Sora on the other side and he saw blood running from her temple. The injury wasn't swallow as blood continued running, painting her blond hair with a deep red colour..

''You provoked me Sora...''

....


	10. The last goodbye..

Another night found Sanji on his dark cell, waiting for his sister to come. He was visiting Zoro and she was keeping watch outside the mine. God knows how much his sister helped him all these years, secretly of course. He knew that one day he had to repay her kindness, but that day would take long. 

At last he heard steps; steps that were definitely his sister's. Light, but steady. She was inspiring confidence and certitude only by walking.

''Sanji''

''Yeah, I'm ready. Is it all clear? Can we get out?'' 

Sanji took no response in return from his sister. The only thing heard in that silence, was his sister's unsteady breath. That was enough evidence for him to deduce that something bad happened. Reiju never gets upset. She never lets her emotions take the better of her. She is not afraid of anyone and anything. 

Sanji gently reached for her palms and cupped them with his own and for the first time he felt like a proper brother, who must protect his sister. This time he is helping her and it fells great.

''Reiju...you know you can trust me, right?.....Just tell me what is it that bothers you;I can feel that something is off''

''Sanji'', she said cowardly, not ready to speak.

''We must get prepared for the worst...''

Sanji's expression changed from serious to a worried one. He just knew what his sister was going to say and that pause felt like a century, in which he wished he could stay.

''Mom is in coma, since last night...They found her on the floor unconscious bleeding. She must have fallen, trying to walk on her own...D..Doctor doesn't give her much time, given her already bad condition.  Her body can't...''

She couldn't keep her tears anymore. Sanji felt the same way, but he didn't dare to cry. Not now that his sister depended on him to find some safeness, some support. Yes he felt that his heart was ripped out of his chest brutally with no mercy, but now he had to be strong. 

''Can we see her?''

She cleared her tears and took her time to answer.

''No, there are many guards out of the room. Father doesn't let anyone to enter the room, but the doctor...'' 

Silence prevailed in the room for more than five minutes, when Reiju broke the silence.

''If you still want, I can keep watch, so you can meet with your friend..''

Sanji made a kind smile and rubbed her back. 

''No, not today. You go and get some rest. I'll be alright here. I won't go anywhere tonight. I'm not in the mood to deal with that moss-head anyway..''

''As you wish. Goodnight''

''Reiju!Don't worry!Mom is strong. That damn doctor obviously doesn't know his stuff'', he said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled at her brother's attempt to give her hope. 

''Right'', she said and left the place. 

Sanji on the other hand, lied to her. Indeed, he didn't want her to keep watch, but he was about to meet with Zoro. Right now, he needed someone to talk to; to share his pain or else that darkness around him would devour him and he would loose his mind, thinking again and again, what his sister said to him. But it was better not to burden Reiju with the worry of him going alone in the mine and forcing her to keep watch. 

....

'Where is that damn ero-cook? He is late! Not that I care of course', Zoro thought.

'I definitely don't enjoy having him around getting on my nerves; making that cocky smile, looking at me arrogantly with that damn beautiful blue eye. I feel blessed only by having the chance to see someone so gorgeous in my life. I..I mean his eyes are gorgeous...Oh who am I kidding here...Something is wrong with me, but at least noone can hear my thoughts..'

''Hey stupid! Are you listening?''

Zoro was startled by the familiar voice, which didn't belong to anyone, but the person he just had in his mind. He had perfect timing on coming. 

''When did you get here, curly-brow. I didn't even noticed you..''

Sanji sighed. ''I was speaking to you, but you were obviously on moss-head planet'',he said with bored voice. He didn't seem like his usual self today and Zoro easily noticed that.There was no ardour in his voice; no want to make fun of him.

Zoro came closer, but Sanji avoided to look him in the eyes and focused looking on the ground. 

Zoro placed his hand on his shoulder and shiver ran through Sanji's body from the touch. He felt uncomfortable, being touched by Zoro; it was a weird feeling, not bad, but it was knew to him, for sure. He didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable, too, so he didn't talk.

''What happend cook? Why are you so upset?''

''What makes you think, that I am upset?'',he said raising his brow.  

Zoro sighed. ''You don't make so much fun of me today. You didn't even kick me for touching you..''

Sanji chuckled at the sworsman's answer. 

''I knew coming to you wasn't a waste of time'', he said smiling, while that smile was immediately replaced with a serious expression. 

Zoro was looking at him with crossed hands, waiting for him to take his time and speak. 

''My mom is dying...''

Zoro unwrapped his arms and  opened his eyes widely. He really wanted to come closer to the other man right now, but he knew his place on that matter.

''She fell..'',he continued,''and now she is comatose. She won't make it according to the doctor..''

''Why are you here? Go and see her now!''

''Don't you think I don't want to? But my father doesn't let anyone to enter...''

''No excuses. If you don't go now, you will regret it later. There will be no reason to see her dead. As long as she lives you must go and see her no matter what'',Zoro said with a steady voice. 

''But how..''

''I'll help you don't worry''

Zoro held his hand and started walking to the exit of the mine, dragging Sanji along with him.

''Wait moss-head'',Sanji said, while trying resisting.'' I don't want you to take more risks with my family. Just let go..''

''I'm over 18 and I am fully responsible for my actions. I don't need a mother to tell what to do or not''

''Don't act like an idiot Zoro!''

Zoro stopped, when he heard his name. It sounded so strange. It was the first time hearing it from the other guy, but he liked it. 

''I don't find it stupid, that I want to risk everything to help a friend. Friends aren't meant to be beside you only in good times, but in difficult, too.''

Zoro turned his head to look at Sanji, who was looking at him surprised. 

''I am your friend, Sanji and I am here to help you, as you did for me all these days''

And on that, Zoro kept going and Sanji followed with no resistance. 

He was trapped in his thoughts, confused, trying to figure out what he had done to make himself worthy of being called 'friend' by someone like Zoro. He was the reason, that the swordsman ended up working like a slave. He didn't really accused him for that, but he was sure that he held a grudge on him. No matter the reason, Sanji felt happy about that...

.... 

The two of them followed the path from the forest to the Vinsmoke mansion. 

Sanji made sure to take the lead, when it was needed, but he avoided to make fun of Zoro's lack of direction. If he did, he would have felt only shame, given that the other man was trying to help him..

''Now what..?!''

Zoro looked at his surroundings and took a closer look at the mansion's windows.

''Which room is your mother's?''

''The last one from the left. Why are you....oh no don't tell me that you are thinking...''

''Yes'',he interrupted him,''you will climb to her room. This tree is tall enough to reach the next room of hers; the one with the bars outside the window.''

Sanji took a paimful look on that room, his room. He remembers it like it was yesterday. Judge caught him red handed jumping from his window to escape, while being locked for punishment. After that, he placed bars on it, taking away every possibility of escaping. His room was his personal prison cell...

''What is it?'', Zoro asked him, bringing him back to reality. 

''It's nothing, I can make it easily to her room. She always leaves her window slightly open , so I won't have any problem entering. I just hope there are no guards in it'', Sanji said looking worried. 

''It worths the risk, am I right?'' Sanji nodded in agreement and Zoro rubbed his back gently, making him again shiver at the touch.

''I won't move an inch from here. I'll wait for you.'' Sanji made a half smile and moved towards the tree. ''And Sanji!'',he stopped, by hearing, for the second time today, his name by the other man,''Be careful!''

''I...I will'', Sanji said and started climbing on the trunk. He was like a lizard, when it came to climbing; like it was on his element. When he made it to the highest point, he balanced on the steadiest branch and jumped to grab the bars of the window and support his weight to the marbled path under the window that connected all the rooms together. 

His steps were slow and steady; one wrong move and he would end up on the ground in pieces. He was walking on the fifth floor after all. When he made it outside his mother's room, he put aside the curtain slowly and he noticed that no one was in, but her.

He fully opened the window and came in. He stared at his mother. She looked so pale and weak with a bandage wrapped around her forehead. He closed the distance between them and kissed lightly the back of her palm. His eyes were wet. He couldn't cry though; his mom was still alive,but seeing her like that, was just heartbreaking.

''Sanji''

Sanji thought that he was hearing voices, but he saw with his own eyes, his mother slowly opening her own. He couldn't help but smile.

''Mom! You regained consciousness.''

''Sanji I don't have much time left..''At that comment Sanji's smile dropped. 

''I was pretending to be in coma, waiting for you.. I just had the feeling that you would come..'', she continued. 

''Don't talk mom. You need to keep your strength, to become better''

She smiled weakly and rubbed her son's cheek gently. 

''I won't, my dear. Those are my last words...''

Sanji with wide open eyes, from the realisation of the situation, nodded and came closer to his dying mother, in order not to exhaust her by talking louder.

''For years now, I know a truth that no one else knows; a truth that you also seeked, but I kept lying to you about, in order to protect you from your father. I...''she gulped and tears started falling from her eyes. 

''I didn't want you to get hurt; to turn against your father and harm you. I was so scared that if I told you, you would end up like those poor people...'' 

Sanji cleared her tears as she was talking.

''I am so ashamed and so selfish for keeping the truth only for myself, but I didn't want to experience that bloodshed again.'' 

Sanji focused all of his attention on his mother words, while he caressed her head, to calm her down.

''I am coward even at a time like this and I don't have the guts to speak, Sanji. Please forgive me about that..'' 

''It's okay mom..Calm down don't push yourself'', Sanji said, trying to restrain his tears as he felt his mother fading away. 

 ''If you want to learn the truth, the only survivors are Zeff and Monkey D. Luffy.''Sanji frowned at the mention of Zeff's name, but he let his mother continue. 

''It's possible that you won't meet any of them. In that case, search what happened eight years ago. Whatever you choose to do from now on, do it far away from this house; don't stay anymore here. Don't get married. Remember what I told you about freedom?''

Sanji smiled and nodded.

''When I heard that you defied your father, I was happy. It meant that you freed yourself from him; you found someone else, except me that you worshipped very much to risk everything for them, am I right?''

''Yeah,''he grinned,''my friends''

''And I am very proud of you for that...''her voice lowered and turned weaker as the time passed''Please take care of your sister. She really needs you by her side..'' 

He felt his mother's soul slowly leaving her body. She closed her eyes, as her breath slowed down and Sanji cupped her hand, making her open her eyes again.

''Mom, I want you to know, that I'm very proud of being your son.....and I want to thank you for loving me, for giving me a reason to continue living.I will always love you'',he said letting go of those tears he restrained so much..

The last thing he saw was his mother's smiling face, as she breathed her last breath.

''Goodbye mom''  
He leaned and kissed her forehead as he was caressing her beautiful blonde hair for the last time. 

Sanji couldn't stay any longer, as he heard heavy steps coming closer to the room. He hustily jumped from the window, forgetting how careful he should be with his steps, and slipped ready to become one with the ground. 

Zoro panicked at the sight of Sanji falling from the fifth floor and ran quickly towards him, to catch him.

Luckily he made it in time, but he didn't manage to catch Sanji with his hands and he fell over him with force. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sanji looking at him with watery eyes. His eyes were gleaming on the moonlight, leaving warm tears on his face. The cook was in pain. He could guess the reason, but he didn't ask him. He brought him closer and hugged him tightly, as he was rubbing circles on his back. 

''Shhh, it's alright, I'm here. Let every emotion out Sanji. Don't hold back''

Sanji weeped without holding back, while he started mumbling some words.

''She's gone Zoro, she is gone'', was the only thing he said and continued crying. 

''I'm sorry''. Zoro didn't know what else to say; saying sorry wasn't enough to ease the pain of loosing someone dear to you. He shut his eyes as he could feel the other man's sorrow. He would feel the same if something happened to Kuina.

Sometime later, Sanji stopped. He had no more tears to shed. He got up from Zoro and cleared the last tears that remained in his face. 

Zoro looked at him concerned. 

''Do you want me to stay with you tonight?''

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but he regretted it. He wanted to say yes, but how selfish would that be to ask, from someone who was working all day and probably would give everything to get some rest.

Zoro shook his head. 

''I want to stay with you tonight'', he said and Sanji opened wide his eyes. 

''Come on I take you to a secret place of mine..''

Sanji didn't disagree. He couldn't be more grateful for having someone like Zoro by his side right now. 

He followed him, having some doubt if the other man knew were he was going. They were walking for twenty minutes in the forest, until they reached some barren fields. They walked through them and to his surprise, some minutes later they arrived at the most beautiful place he had ever seen in his life and he was unaware of its existence. 

There were giant rocks around the place and water was coming out from them. It was like a waterfall, but smaller. The moonlight was reflecting into the water and dragonflies were dancing around it. The intoxicating smell of the primroses gave that place a magical aura.

Zoro sat on the rock and Sanji followed sitting beside him. 

''Its called 'Badger'...''Zoro broke the silence.'' Mostly because that place is full of them. There are also some old legends about fairies coming out from water enchanting the men, but I haven't seen any..'', he said smiling...

''Maybe they see you as a rock full of moss on it...''Sanji said with a half smile. 

''Maybe...''

Sanji leaned on his shoulder instinctively and startled Zoro.

''Zoro...thanks for today, really'',Sanji said coming closer to the othe man's face.

Zoro closed his eyes as Sanji's breath was blown on his face. He inhaled every ounce of that beautiful smell. That enchanting cigarette aroma was making him dizzy. He felt that Sanji was casting a spell on him. He had so much urge to get even closer, to give up to that magical force that was controlling his mind, his thoughts, his heart.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this? Why being so close to this guy makes me feel so weird? I never had those feelings for anyone. Why is he so special, dammit?'

''D..Don't mention it'',he answered, avoiding meeting the Sanji's eyes. His heart was beating very fast like crazy. He felt that he lacked air; like he had a huge weight on his chest. 

He needed some space; to escape from this situation or else he would do something that Sanji would never forgive him for. 

He was ready to flee, when Sanji pulled him on his side and kissed him on the lips, slowly, but passionately. He didn't loose time and reacted to the kiss. Sanji was ready to deepen the kiss and Zoro immediately broke it.

Zoro knew that Sanji was looking for some comfort right now, but he wasn't ready to let things go that far. A womaniser like Sanji, would regret it later and the only one to blame would be him. Sanji is obviously in a vulnerable situation, while he still has a clear mind. He would never take advantage over Sanji's situation. 

Sanji looked shocked even from his reaction. He kissed Zoro? God knows what he would have done if he didn't break the kiss immediately. 

''I'm sorry Zoro, I....''

''Don't worry, I understand. It's okay you didn't mean it. It was a mistake..'',he said looking at the ground. 

''Right..a mistake. I'm sorry again...'' Sanji said, but the word 'mistake' sounded so wrong to his ears. He didn't know if the kiss was a mistake or not, but he knew he felt something real. It wasn't disgust or shame for kissing a man; it was a warm and comfortable feeling that he never felt before and he really liked it...

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place I referred to as 'Badger',really exists and it's one my favourite places. That's not exactly its real name but it surely includes the word badger in it. I described it a little better than it is today. There is no waterfall anymore, because the rocks have collapsed. Water still exists, but it's like a pond. There are still lots of dragonflies(I love them). It used to be a bit difficult to reach that place, because the path that led to it, was full of thorns, mud and all the kinds of plants :P ♡


	11. Shameful feelings..

The preparations for Sora's funeral, had started right after her death was confirmed. 

Judge had Reiju inform the supposedly unaware Sanji about their mother's death and free him from his cell, only for the ceremony. Still, until the funeral, he had to remain locked in his room, just in chase.

{... I would prefer to leave him in his cell, but then..what would people say if my son didn't attend his mother's funeral? We must seem a united family, right Reiju?...}

That was what Judge said to Reiju, while she tried hard to keep a neutral facial expression at her father's words.

Two days later, was the day that the Vinsmoke family would say farewell to a very important family member. 

It was forbidden for anyone to work for the next three days, due to the family's mourning. The whole island, would be attending the funeral. 

Now Judge was about to settle the last details with his family. 

''Before we go make sure that you look sad enough'',Judge said, while Sanji and Reiju locked their eyes. 

They expected nothing less from their father. Of course, even a day like that should be an act; a big farce for the people, in order not to see, how rotten their family was.

''I especially saying that for you two''.He pointed his fingers at Niji and Yonji. 

''And what's wrong with you Reiju..?! I didn't expect you, to be so emotionally affected by death. Vinsmokes are supposed to be sad today, but not enough to break. I won't allow any sign of weakness. Do you understand?''

''Yes, father.''She shutted her eyes. ''Please forgive me'', it was what she said, but didn't mean at all. Appologising for being sad, about loosing her mother; just ridiculous. 

''Even Sanji acts right today..I wonder if your stay in prison was worth it after all..''. Sanji rolled his eyes at the comment.

Indeed, today Sanji was calmer than expected. He still felt pain, but not so much as he felt in the beginning. Zoro was right when he told him to let go of everything. Leaving his emotions flow, made him feel better; to slowly accept what happened. It was the first step of healing. 

Zoro was able to distract him with success. Even the place he chose to take him, was full of life, and death seemed less painful at that moment.

He would even say, that Zoro was the greatest friend he could have ever had, if he hadn't kissed him. 

'Why did I kiss him in the first place? Probably because I was sad, right? No, that doesn't seem right to me. Imagining the same thing with anyone else just seems gross. I don't even like men. Why kissing Zoro seemed so natural?'

Those unanswered questions were torturing him. Did that kiss meant something more to him and he hesitated to admit it, after all? 

He really didn't know. The only thing he knew was, that after they kissed, Zoro was distant from him. He stayed with him the whole night, but there was an awkwardness in the atmosphere. Zoro reassured him it was okay, but he could tell that his relationship with the swordsman, was never going to be the same; or at least, it would take time to return to its previous form. Just because of a stupid kiss...  
....

The ceremony was about to begin and countless people arrived at the church.  

Among them, Sanji spotted a moss in the crowd and indeed it was none other than the moss-head himself. He wasn't hallucinating. He also wasn't alone. All of his friends came. He couldn't help, but feel happy about it. Right now he needed all the support he could have. 

Even if he cried as much as he could about his mother's death, seeing her in the coffin was just heartbreaking. He approached her and came closer, just to see her once more, before she arrives to her last destination. 

She was so beautiful...like an angel. If he didn't know, that she was dead, he would easily say, that his mother was just peacefully sleeping. She looked alive, more alive that he did. 

A thought crossed his mind as he looked at her. They say that, when a dead person looks alive, another death follows. The death of a person the dead was close to. 

Having on his mind, his mother's last words and how she insisted on hiding things from him, in order to protect him, he would say that death was a high probability for him; especially now that he was about to put his plan into action.

His palm traveled from her cold forehead to her bright blonde hair and brushed them gently. 

''I know that your soul hasn't rest in peace yet mom'', he whispered'', but I promise you I will put an end to this madness once and for all''. He smiled and kissed her cheek. 

He suddenly felt like someone was looking at him and he was sure that it was Zoro's presence he felt. He discreetly turned his head on the crowd and he noticed that Zoro was staring at him. 

When their eyes met, Zoro mouthed an 'are you alright' and Sanji nodded with a gentle smile. Maybe after all, Zoro got over the incident with the kiss. He was glad to know that he still cared; that he wouldn't stop talking to him; they would still be friends.

Before the end of the funeral, Judge standed up and came closer to his late wife's coffin, facing the sitting people. 

''I would like to say a few words, about my wife before we guide her to her resting place''

Sanji locked his eyes for the second time with Reiju, today. Of all people who could talk about his mother, why did it have to be him? He never came to see her after she got sick. Not even once; like she had a kind of plague or something. What could he possibly say about her? 

''Today is a sad day, not only for me, but for my family, too..Today, I didn't loose just my wife....I lost a dear friend, also the mother of my children...She was loyal and strong to the bitter end and I loved her'' Sanji rolled his eyes again.That expression wasn't getting old today. 

''Although,time wasn't a friend of hers and her desease took her away; just a few days before she could give her blessings to our beloved son,for his marriage''

At that moment, Sanji froze and opened his eyes wide. 

'No he wouldn't dare..at a time like this, at a place like this..He can't fall that low, can he?', he thought as anger started taking over him.

He instantly looked at his sister, who was just as surprised as he was, shaking her head and mouthing an'I had no idea'.

''I call you right now, to make her last wish come true. I want to officially announce you, in front of her lying body, the marriage of my third son, Sanji with the 35th daughter of the Charlotte family.''

Zoro, who was in the crowd couldn't believe in his ears. What did he just heard? Was Sanji really getting married? Why?

He shutted tightly his, eyes not wanting to be a part of this anymore. 

He felt a sharp pain in his chest; a tight feeling like he couldn't breathe; like someone took all the oxygen away from him. He didn't know what pained more, his chest or the fact that Sanji was getting married. 

Why should he cared anyway? Yes, he knew the answer, but he was too coward to admit it. He felt something about the blond guy, something strong.

Even if he knew him almost for two weeks, Sanji managed to awaken feelings that he never felt for anyone. His compassion about others, his generosity, his kindness, but also his fiery spirit, his foul mouth, his stubbornness, yes he loved every aspect of his personality. He was the most beautiful person he had ever met. 

They shared a special bond between them, he could feel it and he had a strong urge not to share him with anyone.He was selfish. He knew that nothing more than friendship could ever happened between them, but still he couldn't let go of his feelings that easily. He couldn't let go of Sanji.

''At last, let's make her soul rest in peace'', Judge said and people standed up clapping at his thrilling speech about his wife..

Zoro placed his hand on his chest. He could see people clapping, but he couldn't hear any sound but a buzzing on his ears. 

He started coughing, unstoppably. He couldn't even hear himself, but he felt the intensity if his coughs as they scratched mercilessly his chest. 

As the coughing didn't seem to have stop, he suddenly felt something wet on his palm.

He just coughed blood and he didn't need to be doctor, to know that this was a bad sign.

He noticed that Chopper, who was sitting next to him, was saying something to him, but he couldn't hear a word. Judging from his face, though he knew that he was concerned. 

Zoro placed his hand on the little guy's shoulder, just to reassure him that he was fine, but he didn't seem too convinced, so he ran away leaving everyone behind him. He could sense, that Chopper tried to follow him, but he lost him in the way. He didn't even know, when he was going himself. 

....

Sanji was surrounded by people, commiserating him and congratulating him at the same time. His father had officially disrespected his mother and made her funeral, another  performance to show how powerful he was about to become. 

When he saw his friends approaching, a wave of calmness surpassed his growing anger. Yet, they acted very weird and in fact Chopper was crying. 

''Sanji, we are sorry for your loss and we didn't mean to bother you at a time like this, but....''Chopper gulped and continued''..., but Zoro is not alright. I saw him coughing blood and I tried to help him, but he left running and I lost him...''

''D..Don't worry Chopper, I'll search for him and I'll bring him to you, even if I have to break his limbs to force him''

Sanji approached Reiju and asked her to cover him to his father. Not that he let her respond, as he left hastily to look for Zoro.

'That idiot...I've told him to visit Chopper, before his condition deteriorates, but did hear me? Nooo, because he is a stupid, stubborn fool, with moss on his head...', Sanji thought as he was  running, wherever he could think of.

....

Zoro made it to the only place he knew he would be alone, the 'Badger'. He wouldn't return to his house; not at least the cough lessens. That would make Kuina worried and the last thing he wants is to burden his sister with his problems, too.

Zoro cupped his hands on the running water, attempting to drink some, but he spilled it out.

He suddenly heard, someone stepping on some sticks and before he turned his head, he heard a familiar voice that belonged to the only person he didn't want to see right now. 

''And I started loosing hope, that I would never found you''

''It was a mistake to show you that place, huh?''

''Well, you should have thought about it bef-''. Sanji was interrupted by Zoro's continuous cough. Sanji ran towards him and rubbed gently his back.

''D..Don't.....don't touch me... please''

Sanji stepped back, as he saw that Zoro didn't even want him close to him. Did that kiss affected him after all? Did he found him disgusting? No matter, he didn't care. Zoro needed medical help and he wasn't going to abandon him like that..

''Zoro you are coughing up blood.Just let me take you to Chopper or better I'll bring him here to examine you. Your condition has remarkably deteriorated..''

''Why do you care?'',Zoro asked avoiding to face Sanji. 

''Are you stupid or something? Why shouldn't I? You are an important friend to me. You said it yourself that we are friends. Don't take that back, please...''

Zoro with wide opened eyes,  grabbed Sanji from the wrists, but not tightly enough to hurt him.

''If that's how you really feel, come and stay with me and Kuina. I know that it doesn't sound right, but now you have no reason to stay with your family. Leave them behind you. You don't have to get married...'', Zoro said with eyes wanting nothing more, than the other man's acceptance to his offer. 

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't resist to these eyes. He wanted so much to say yes to the offer, that his heart was about to burst out from his chest. 

Yet, he couldn't. He had a plan to put at work and despite what his mother said, this marriage was an important factor to succeed and a small price to pay.  

Noone should be aware of this plan, except Reiju. If what his mother said was true and only two people survived, after learning the truth, he wouldn't  risk to jeopardise his friends's lives. It would be better if he was the only one risking his life. 

''I can't Zoro....I have to get married...I want to get married''

Zoro frowned. ''What?...'' Coughing interrupted him again. ''Explain me that nonesense. I'm sure that your father organised that wedding, right? Obviously for political reasons...''

''Indeed Zoro, that's correct, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to get married. It was my dream after all to find a girl and share my life with...'', Sanji said with a straight face, while Zoro felt that he just got stabed. 

''I d...don't believe you. That may be your dream, but you wouldn't marry a girl without loving her. I can tell that much for you, even if I don't know you that good. You wouldn't pretend to love a woman; never '', Zoro said desperately looking for a flash of light to this situation. 

Sanji felt his heart falling apart. He didn't want to lie to Zoro, especially to him, not after everything he had done for him, but he had to. A stubborn man like Zoro wouldn't let him go that easily without a convincing explanation. He had to protect him no matter the cost. He was determined not to let anyone learn about his plans, even if that meant that he had to lie and loose his friends. Everything would be for their good. 

''It seems that you don't know me after all...I would do anything if that meant that I can free myself from my family. Pretending won't hurt my future  wife, as long as I am  convincing enough...''

Zoro's face changed colour. He couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. Those words didn't come out from Sanji's mouth. He was staring at him, making a pained expression. 

Sanji didn't know for how long he could keep doing that. Looking at Zoro's face was just too painful. He knew that he was about to loose a very good friend and that could tear him apart. 

''No, no, no...There no way I judged you that wrong.You are not a hypocrite. I knew that from the moment you stepped in the mine. The very first time I met you I knew that you were different and you didn't stop proving me right. I'm sure your father is blackmailing you, but don't worry together we..''

''I was pretending'',he said interrupting him.''Everything I did was to disobey my father. I knew that he wouldn't kill me whatever I did. He needed all his kids to get married in order to augment his fortune. I was just the third son and I didn't want to wait for my sister and my two brothers to get married. I just wanted to escape from that madhouse as fast as I could, that's why I was going always against him. I wanted to cause him problems, in order to get rid of me, by his own accord...'' 

Sanji wanted to cry. Zoro was looking at him with his jaw opened. He didn't have the will anymore to doubt him, but Sanji needed to use another ace he had on his sleeve, just to convince him for good.

''And of course, what made you think that I would stay in poverty with you and your sister? I'm raised in wealth. I would never turn down a woman, especially a wealthy one..''

That's it Sanji officially wanted to die. He felt the worst scum in the world. He didn't even want to face Zoro anymore out of shame. 

Silence prevailed for some minutes, when Zoro's coughing broke the silence again, but now it was more intense.

Zoro touched again his chest, he couldn't breathe, his head was hurting, his whole body, his heart...How could he be so wrong about Sanji? He was so sure about him, but after all he was an idiot; a stupid fucking idiot, who fell for some spoiled brat's lies. He can't believe how blind he was..He can't believe that he fell for that guy...

Zoro started feeling dizzy. He was about to pass out, when he heard the other guy calling him.

''Hey Zoro! Come on...don't give in to that thing! Just hold on, until I take you to Chopper'', Sanji said with concerned voice. And as he was about to grab Zoro, the swordsman automatically slapped his hand.

''Don't you dare touch me!'', Zoro said darkening his eyes and glaring with hatred at Sanji, even at his condition.'' I'd rather die, than take help, from a filthy hypocrite like you..You are selling yourself for money? You are sick and you disgust me..To think that I ended up admiring you..I want to throw up at the though..I wish I'd never met you...''

That was the last thing Zoro managed to say before loosing consciousness.

Sanji let the tears, that he held with so much effort, to flow. He felt like he was puched multiple times. Zoro admired him and he just threw that on the garbage. He lost an irreplaceable friend and there was no return..

He didn't let that stop him though. He carried Zoro on his back, while his vision was becoming blurry, from the falling tears.

''You can hate me all you want Zoro, but please just hang in there; don't die on me...''

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad, when I wrote that chapter..I don't know if managed to pass that, but this chapter was a bit sad for me..Although I can say that I enjoyed writing it..
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and for your support :P ♡♡♡


	12. Revelations

''Oh'', Zoro groaned opening slowly his eyes only to see Kuina and Chopper by his side ,''what happened?''

''At last you are awake..'' Kuina caressed his hair and sighed out of relief. 

''Don't worry Zoro..you are just fine. It's good that Sanji..''Zoro's eyes snapped open at the mention of his name''..brought you to me right away, to treat you'', Chopper said with a smile.   
Zoro took a deep breath.''I'd like, if you don't mention that name, in front of me again, please..''

Kuina frowned. ''How can you say such thing, Zoro? Who knows what would have happened to you, if he didn't find you in time?''

''Kuina is right, Zoro''Chopper interfered. ''It's true that you don't suffer from something serious, but medical treatment was required and without Sanji's help things could get serious...''

''I'd rather if he didn't find me..at least things would be the way they were...'', Zoro said in a lowered tone with disappointment. 

He locked his eyes with Kuina's, who looked concerned and immediately turned his gaze away. 

''Anyway, what happened to me?'', Zoro asked to avoid his sister. 

''You had a difficultly to breathe, you spilled some blood and you collapsed...Do you remember any of that?'', Chopper asked.

''Yeah now that you mention it..''

''As I said, you don't have to worry. You collapsed, because you ran a high fever. The difficulty in breathing and the blood spill, was caused by pneumonia, that was combined with a small panic attack episode that boosted a bit its symptoms'', the little doctor explained. 

''The results of your tests didn't show anything worrying, thank goodness..''

''The only thing I want from you is to get some rest and take these antibiotics''. Chopper passed the box with the medicine to Kuina, leaving her in charge of that.''In two to three days, you will feel much better''

Zoro looked at him, with some disinterest at his look. He didn't seem to care that much. The only thing that Zoro heard was probably that he is alright. All the details were unnecessary.

''One last thing, Zoro! Your blood tests showed that your immune system is very low. If you keep on working excessively without taking the nutrients your body needs, I am afraid that soon you will have much greater problems...Just promise me to be more careful, okay?''

Zoro smiled to provide some comfort to his reindeer friend. ''I promise''

Chopper smiled back and exited the room. 

As the door closed behind him, Kuina rubbed her brother's shoulder, still having the same concern in her eyes.

''I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm fine. You can get some rest; you don't need to stay here with me..'', Zoro said, looking away again.

''Zoro! Don't avoid me... What happened between you and Sanji?''

''Where did that come from all of a sudden?'' 

''I'm not stupid Zoro..Sanji was acting weird when he brought you here; like we were strangers. He waited only to make sure that you were okay and then he left..Something happened and I'm sure of it..''

Zoro looked away again. ''You just imagining things. He was just sad for his mother's death. It's perfectly normal..''

Kuina raised a brow and placed her hands to her waist. ''Then why did you asked us, not to mention his name in front of you, if nothing is wrong between you?''

Zoro couldn't come up with a good explanation for Kuina, so he tried his best and said whatever came in his mind..

''Isn't it obvious?! I can't stand that guy, I don't even want to know his name...'' Kuina rolled her eyes, crossing her hands in the same time..''You've seen us Kuina'',Zoro continued,''we can't stand each other...''

''What I've seen Zoro, is compassion and comfortability between you. If I didn't know you two, I would say that you knew each other for years; like you were best friends..''

''There was never hostility behind your words. You acted like you hated each other, but I am quite capable to see that it was just your own special way of communication, so don't give me that crap about hating him..''

''Kuina, just forget it...It's nothing really..''

''I can see that you are in pain..'' Kuina placed her hand on his palm.''The best way to solve the problems that burden us, is to talk about them first...''

Zoro took deep breaths, hesitating to speak, every time he opened his mouth. In the end he gave up.

''Alright I'll tell you...''

....

After he learnt about Zoro's condition, Sanji headed to his house, not knowing what he was about to face. His father's anger maybe, but he didn't care at all. 

His last encounter with Zoro was still hurting him. He knew that he was the reason for it and that normally Zoro would never talk to him like that, but that didn't eased his pain at all. 

Loosing Zoro was like loosing a big part of his life. Zoro was something more than friend. He was the best thing that happened to him, the last years. He could trust him, depend on him. 

After all, he didn't know what hurt more; Zoro's words or the fact that he didn't doubt whatever he said to him. The truth is that he really wanted to convince Zoro, to make him believe his words about being a liar, a hypocrite, a selfish and greedy person...

On the other hand, deeply very deeply inside him, hoped that Zoro would doubt him; that he would refuse to believe something like that for him...

Did Zoro have that little trust to him after all, or was it that he trusted him that much, to believe each and every word of his...

He didn't know and he wouldn't learn. Now, he just hoped that one day, he would find the courage to talk to Zoro, to tell him the truth and maybe then he would forgive him and everything could return the way they were...

He smiled.'I am too optimistic, I guess...', he thought as he put out his cigarette to enter his house. 

....

''Well, well...Look! Lord Sanji, made us the honor to return to his home...I'm sorry we forgot the red carpet at the entrance..'', Judge said ironically and Sanji rolled his eyes.

''Look, I'm not in the mood right now, to fight with you. Just lock me in my room, in my cell...or whatever, I don't care..''

Judge's look darkened. Looking at Sanji's borded and cavalier face, triggered his anger even more.

He raised his hand only to slap his son's face, making him to fall on the floor. 

''You are not in the mood? Who do you think you are, ordering me around...You've got some nerve Sanji, after you rediculed us, once again, in front of the whole island!''

Sanji got up, rubbing his slapped cheek, not even wanting to meet his father's gaze.

''What were you thinking leaving the funeral and wondering around again?! Did it even crossed your puny mind, what  people would think about us? How stupid can you be? You are a complete idiot; you fail at everything and you are getting on my nerves..''

Sanji raised his head and looked at his father's eyes and shrugged. 

''You are right'' Judge arched his brow. ''I didn't think what people would say about us and I didn't care. You managed to make my mother's funeral into a circus performance. You disrespected her. You used her death as a chance to satisfy  your interests. You are sick, a joke, an assh-''

Judge raised his hand to hit him again, while Sanji reacted this time grabbing his father's wrist tightly with power that he didn't even know he had in his hands.

Judge looked at him surprised and ready to explode from his anger.

''If you ever dare to raise your filthy hand against me again, I swear, I'll make sure that this wedding won't be the last thing to be ruined here.'' 

Sanji's eyes were red, like blood was oozing from them. For the first time in his life, he didn't back off. His voice was steady and his words were absolute, not leaving much of a choice for Judge. 

He let go of Judge's wrist and headed to the door.

''If you need me, I'll be in my room..'', he said and left his father's office. 

....

''Did Sanji really say all that stuff?''

''I wasn't hallucinating. I know what I've heard. I didn't, I mean we didn't mean anything to him after all. He just used us to force his father to arrange his wedding. There was never real understanding between us''Kuina looked at him with a sly expression. 

''N...Not that I care; don't get it wrong. I just feel stupid for being decieved that's all...'', Zoro said with sadness being written all over his face.

''If you don't care, don't overreact..''

''Who is overreacting here?!! Didn't you listen to me? The guy decieved us''

''Yeah I listened everything, but Sanji never did anything to harm us. Besides, even if he was pretending, he was nice to us. The only thing we can do is to wish him to be happy with his wife..'', Kuina said smiling. 

''But he won't be happy. He doesn't love that woman, he doesn't even know her..''

''Why do you care..He is a hypocrite, he gets what he deserves, right?''

''I don't care really. It's....It's nothing. Better go to sleep Kuina I'm tired...''

''No, Zoro I won't leave. It seems to me that you care much more than you think...''

''...''

''Maybe we don't really see each other anymore, but I can tell that you've changed. Your face is calmer, you seem happier and less cranky..''They both snorted at the last one. 

Kuina sat beside Zoro and looked at him in the eyes. ''I know that in the end, Sanji was a good influence for you, no matter if what he said was the truth or a lie..''

Zoro's expression lightened a bit, as the seed of doubt was implanted inside him again. 

''So do you think that he's lying?'', Zoro asked with a small hope that his sister's answer would be 'yes'.

''I don't know, but for me..there is no reason for you to hold a grudge against him, unless there is another reason for your anger behind the obvious one..''

''Oh Kuina, I don't really get you today...''

''I'll leave you alone to get some rest, but before I do that, I want you to think what hurts you more; the fact that Sanji may not be what you thought he was, or that you'll loose him forever if he gets married...''  
Zoro looked away. 

''Just think about it, alright?'' Kuina exited the room, leaving Zoro along with his thoughts.

'What hurts me more, huh? Is it that obvious that I'm hurt? Maybe it is, if Kuina noticed it...'

'Damn!I was just fine, before curly-brow appeared in my life. Maybe it's for the best to forget him and move on; like he never existed. They say that time heals all wounds'  
   
'But there is no way to forget him. We live in the same island, I work for his stupid father...no, no that won't work at all.'

'On the other hand, I don't want to forget him. I still want him in my life, no matter what he said to me. I want him to be with me, not with that stupid bitch.' 

'Just the thought of him being with someone else...I know I like him, or at least I like his fake personality, but he would never like me back, anyway. I'm poor and obviously a man..'

'Maybe for him, that kiss meant nothing, but for me it was like a miracle from the heavens; that feeling in my chest, the sensation of his lips on mine, I want it again...'

That was Zoro's last thought, before he fell asleep, while entering the darkness..

....

Sanji entered his room and started kicking the things around him out of anger. His sister followed him and immediately closed the door behind her.

Reiju placed her hand on Sanji's shoulder to calm him down.

''Hey, Sanji calm down..''Sanji continued kicking with force..'' I said calm down!!'', Reiju shouted and Sanji just noticed that his sister was in the room, too.

''What was that Sanji? Are you out of your mind? What's got into you?''

''I'm mad, alright. I can't stand Judge anymore..He is a selfish bastard with no feelings. He ruined my life and I hate him'', Sanji said grabbing tightly his hair.

''That's not new Sanji. You feel the same way about dad for years. Something must have happened with that Zoro-guy, right?''

''Why do you think that Zoro has something to do with that?''

''Cause the last time I saw you, you were following him...''Sanji didn't respond to that and he just rubbed awkwardly his neck.   
''Sanji, what's really going on with that guy? Maybe, I'm just imagining things..., but is there any possibility that you like him?''

''O..Of course I like him..He is a good friend-''

''Sanji!''Reiju interrupted him.'' You are talking with me right now..You know what I mean. Do you like him, romantically?''

Sanji sat on his bed and lit another cigarette to organise his thoughts. 

''I don't know Reiju..I've never been in a situation like this one. I mean, I liked many girls, but my feelings for Zoro, are totally new to me...I lied to him, so he won't question my marriage and now I feel like my heart is broken into thousand pieces..''

He took another drug and continued. ''You weren't there to hear how he talked to me..He hates me. His words were painful stabs in my heart. I know what I did is for the best, but I can't take it. I know I'll miss him; his stubbornness, his comments about my eyebrows, his cocky smile, his predatory eyes...''

Reiju sat by his side. ''There is no way he hates you. That man likes you very much..''

Sanji blushed a little. ''How do know that?''

''It's too obvious. I noticed the way he looks at you and it's much more than friendly...''

Sanji gave her a half smile.'' Even if it's true, it's too late for that..I've made my decisions..''

Reiju sighed. ''Sanji you still have time to stop that stupid plan of yours. You still have time to leave...''

''No, escape is not a solution. I'll stay here and fight. The plan is good and I won't back down''

''Then ask for that guy's help. If he means so much to you, he must be a nice guy..''

''That's the main reason for not asking for help in the first place. Because he is a nice guy, no a very nice guy and I don't want him to risk his life. He will be safe if he stays out of it..''

''I see that I can't change your mind..''Sanji shook his head.''No matter, I'll support you, even if I think that your idea is stupid..'', Sanji gave her his biggest smile and hugged his sister tightly. 

''And something else...You should try and talk to your green haired friend. Even if you don't want him to get mixed up with your plan, there is no reason to keep him away, if he is that important to you...

Sanji thought about it a bit and nodded in agreement.   
....

The three days of mourning passed and all the workers return to their usual duties. 

Zoro haven't healed yet, but three days of rest benefited him enough to be able to return to his normal working schedule as well. His symptoms were reduced, but he still had trouble breathing. 

Sanji on the other hand, was anxious for two reasons. 

First: tomorrow was the big day for his fiancée to arrive and his plan to put into work. 

Second: tonight he was going to talk to Zoro and persuade him to be friends again, no matter the horrible things he told to him.

Yeah right, that would be almost impossible, but he had to try, as his sister advised him.

....

It was 2:00 in the morning, when Zoro finished his job and appeared from the mine, ready to find some peace and quiet to his house.

Sanji was waiting for him outside for hours, preparing his  big 'speech'. 

It was dark, but Zoro recognised him easily and tried to avoid him.

''Wait, wait Zoro...''Sanji grabbed him from the shoulder gently, but the other man showed some resistance''...please, just for a minute; let me speak to you..''Sanji let go, as he realised that Zoro wasn't going to leave.

''What do you want sir Vinsmoke?''

That wasn't a great start from Zoro, but at least he was talking to him.

''Listen, Zoro... I know that the last time we talked, I said some things, some horrible things...'' 

Zoro turned around to face Sanji no matter how hard it was for him; he still hoped that Sanji was lying to him and came to take everything back. 

''I want to make clear that I don't take back, whatever I told you''At that Zoro's last hope faded away.  
   
''Don't get me wrong, this is who I am; that's my personality and I can't change it, but I also want you to know that I still concider you my friend..''Zoro frowned, being completely confused now.

 

''I...I've never had a more real bond in my life, than the one I shared with you and I don't want to loose that..'', Sanji said, looking worried about Zoro's answer. He still couldn't read his face. The swordsman seemed confused, by what he just said.

Zoro sighed. ''Look Sanji, first of all I need to appologise for my behaviour...'' Sanji raised his brows surprised. ''I know I overreacted, but I felt betrayed from a person that gained my trust so easily, while others try and never accomplished that..''

Sanji gave a disapointing smile and let Zoro continue. ''I just felt that we shared a special bond you know and when you told me all those things, I lost the ground under my feet; I felt stupid for not knowing anything about you...''

''I thought about it a lot the last days and...I don't want to hold a grudge on you...''Sanji's face lightened a bit in the darkness. 

''You were nothing, but good to me and a bit of an ass..''They both snorted.''I understand you for wanting to escape from your family that badly;they don't even deserve the dirt of my shoes...''

''So..., does that mean that we can still stay friends..?'',Sanji asked rubbing his neck.

Zoro shook his head and Sanji's smile vanished from his face.

''I don't want to have to do anything with you anymore...I want you to pretend like I don't exist, like I am invisible. I'll do the same too..''

''But why Zoro...? You just said..''

''I know what I said. But being close to you, hurts me more, so I prefer to keep my distance from you...''

''Why? I still don't understand..'', Sanji said with desperation in his voice, while Zoro turned his back to him.

''Because....because I have feelings for you...I mean..I like you..''Sanji's eyes opened wide in surprise. The last thing he expected to hear from Zoro today, was a confession. 

''...and I can't stand watching you getting married. I'd rather being a noone to you, to ignore me, so I ask you just to forget me...''

Sanji felt his heart beating so fast. The information was just inconceivable for him, but he felt like he was waiting for so long to hear the exact words from Zoro's mouth. 

''Zoro, how long do you have feelings for me?''

Zoro shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe from the first time we met...Anyway, I'm heading to home. I have a lot work for tomorrow...''

Sanji stayed frozen, watching Zoro walk away. No words could come out of his mouth. He couldn't hear neither his mind nor his heart at that moment. He didn't try to stop him, to say something to him.

He sat on a rock liting a cigarette and looking at the moon, hoping that the answers would come up to him later...

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that I made it with this chapter!Truth is, I'm in a very bad mood, almost depressing.. :( I'll be glad to update new chapter very soon, if things get better..
> 
> I wish to each and every of you to have a nice weekend and to thank you for keep reading :P ♡♡♡


	13. The story begins

The last night was intense for both Zoro and Sanji. Their last encounter revealed the true feelings, the swordsman harboured for the blond guy all this time. He liked him and Sanji didn't know, how to feel about this confession. His mind has gone blank, but his heart is beating like crazy only at the thought of the name Zoro.

Lying on the bed, he can feel his rapid heartbeats, his heavy breath and the burning in his chest spreading to his whole body. The memories with him, how they met, how he helped, when he needed to and how they kissed, kept him awake, until the morning. 

But these memories died out, when the first sunshine invaded his room, through his window bar openings. 

The dawn of the new day, would come along with the dawn of the new era. The one that ended with Sora's death and started with Sanji's marriage. 

His fiancée would be in the town in a couple of hours from now. Sanji glanced at the old clock on the wall; it was 6:30 in the morning and the perfect hour to make his first move.

He exited his room and headed towards his father's office. He standed for a moment ready to knock the door, but he regretted it the same time. Today, he'll make the rules.

He opened the door, without warning and entered the room with force, making his father's blood levels rise up, but he was optimistic. 

''How dare you entering my office like that?'', he started ''Who do you think you are?'', he inquired angrily, but Sanji didn't care.

''Relax and sit down'', he ordered. ''We need to talk''

''Really? And what do we have to say? I think everything is clear. Your fiancée will be here today and you'll get married in two weeks. There is nothing to discuss''

''That's what you think. Whether this marriage succeeds or not depends on my performance...''

''Are you threatening me?'', he yelled, beating the table.

''I wouldn't say threaten, better I'm just stating the obvious'', he said calmly.

''Don't you dare try anything or else I swear I'll-''

''You what? You'll kill my mother? That's done. Or you'll kill me? I doubt that you want that, so shut up and listen'' He lighted up a cigarette.

Vinsmoke was speechless and complied with his son.

''Roronoa Zoro; the one you keep isolated, making him work for countless hours... you'll order, to put him back to his previous position and to his previous working schedule or else I swear this marriage will be over by the time the girl  steps her foot in here'', he said with threatening voice and Judge glared at him.

''Why? What is it to you anyway?''

''A human; and that's all I need to know to keep him safe''

Judge stared at him, but he didn't buy it. Something else was going on here and he would learn it one way or another. 

''If that's the only thing you want then you'll have it. It's not a big deal for me... For a moment, I thought you turned smart and you would ask me for money, but even your requests'', he chuckled, ''are so miserable...''

''Would you prefer me to ask about what happened two years ago?'', he deared to say raising playfully his brow, but his father shoved him to the wall, grabbing him from the collar. 

''What the hell are you talking about?''

''Nothing in particular. I'm not interested in learning your secrets anyway...'' Judge calmed down a bit and Sanji continued with a smirk.

''You see, I can be smart too if I want, like your other children, but I know that sometimes you have to keep your mouth shut if you want to live longer... Am I right?'' 

The other man didn't say a word. ''Just grant my wish and you'll get rid of me''

Judge freed him from his grasp. ''Get the hell out of here, before I kill you... NOW!'', he yelled and Sanji exited the room, while the door banged behind him.

'This went even better than I originally planned', he thought as sounds of things falling on the floor were heard. He smiled. 'Perfect, he's panicked and that's the best time for him to make wrong moves'

As Sanji celebrated for his first victory Judge was furious. 'Who talked? Who opened his damn mouth? Who? Why does always stay someone behind? All the mouths must be sealed forever... Whoever knows the truth must die, until noone be left behind.. Let him marry for now and when the day comes to take what I want, I will erase that failure of a son, from the map. Not even his bones, will be left to remind his existence...''

....

Zoro was in the mine bright and early as always. But today he wanted more than anything to work so much, in order to distract his mind as much as possible from the thought of the blonde guy, but it was impossible.  

Every time he used his pick, his mind was wondering back to Sanji; to his damn ero cook. That blond guy, who awakened feelings unprecedented to him. Feelings that made his heart beat loudly every time he sees him; made him shiver at the call of his name from that hoarse voice; made him lust after him and desire a kiss from those lips, to feel that comfortable warmth again. 

But these feelings are for a fake person and they must remain to the past or else they'll drive him nuts. It's not worth it.

Suddenly, one of the Vinsmoke bosses entered the mine. 

''You're moving out..'', Niji announced and Zoro raised his brow. ''My father was merciful enough to place you back to your previous position, due to your good behaviour, so be grateful...''

Like hell Zoro would be indebted to that bastard. He just rolled his eyes and returned to his older mine, meeting again with his friends. It's been some time, since he last saw them and it feels nice to work with them again. 

''Zoro!'', Chopper shouted with crying eyes, running towards him to hug him. ''How are you feeling? Did your fever go down? Do you still have coughing?''

Zoro smiled at his little friend's reaction. ''I'm alright, thanks to you doctor'''

The kid blushed. ''Don't think that you made me happy, calling me doctor, you bastard..'', he said cheerfully and Zoro petted his head before getting ready to work again.

''Long time no see bro... How come they brought you back?'', Franky asked curiously and the swordsman shrugged. 

''Beats me. They said something about good behaviour...''

''That must be Sanji's doing'', Usopp interfered suddenly and Zoro frowned. ''The Vinsmokes never show us any mercy, unless he intervenes''

Zoro shook his head. ''No way, he wouldn't do that for me..''

''Are you kidding Zoro? We aren't blind. We saw all the glances you exchanged at the funeral... but you two lovebirds can deny it all you want'', the long nose smiled slyly, but Zoro averted his gaze as the others looked at each other, making a knowing smile. 

''Sanji was crying, when he brought you unconscious to me'', Chopper added, but it only made it worse for Zoro.

'Everything is a lie...', he repeated to in order to believe it himself. 

....

A ship arrived at the port, with the watch saying 12:00 in the noon. The Charlotte family disembarked from it, ready to head to the Vinsmoke mansion.

At the harbour stagecoaches were waiting to escort them to their destination along with the protection of the Vinsmoke army. 

A woman, probably the intended's mother, leaned to the girl's ear, whispering. 

''Now, that you'll meet your husband, I want you to be humble and obedient. Don't give him the impression that you are rauchy. Don't loose your virginity, before the wedding and always listen to your husband, without arguing. Do you understand me girl?''

''Yes, mother'', she answered bowing her head.

''Very well. The last thing we want is for you to screw up the marriage..'', she commented getting on stagecoache, with her family following. 

....

Sanji was getting prepared for the big time. Reiju was there to help him with the choice of clothes.

He wore a simple white shirt, along with a dark grey vest and trousers. 

''For the last time..'', his sister started watching the stagecoaches arriving..''are you sure about this? Cause we still have some time-''

''One hundred percent'', he interrupted her, heading towards the main entrance of the mansion, to welcome their future relatives.

The Germa soldiers, had dressed right and left, while all the Vinsmoke family members, had lined up in the center. 

The first person to come out was the leader of the family; Charlotte Linlin, in other words, Sanji's future mother law. She was a tall, voluptuous woman with bright red hair, close to a pink shade. Behind her there were some of her family members, along of course with the future wife.

She turned her gaze to Sanji and he was immediately charmed. A thin girl, with two big brown eyes, with long eyelashes decorating them and the most innocent look the blond guy had even seen. Her lips were fleshy and she had long brown curly hair. She was beautiful. 

''The Aurum town welcomes you, Charlotte family of Terra Sol'', Judge greeted them.

''It's a pleasure to meet you too Judge, but enough with the formalities, don't you think?''

''Of course. You may come in, to discuss the details of the wedding, shall we?''  
   
They all entered the mansion and headed to the back door, that led to the garden. There, a large table was waiting them, to have lunch. The two families took their places with the Vinsmokes siting on the left side, the Charlottes on the right and Judge, of course, in the middle. 

That was a way for the two families to meet. Sanji was sitting on the opposite side of his future wife. At a moment, she glimpsed at him, making a warm smile, but her mother didn't loose time to scold her about good manners. She had her share of troubles too, Sanji thought.

''Judge, why don't you let your son to give a tour to my daughter, to those famous mines of yours, that are full of gold'', Linlin suggested and continued. ''That way they start learn each other. We don't want to strangers to get married now do we?''

Judge nodded. ''Sanji, take your fiancée to the mines'' Sanji standed up and held the girl from the hand to lead her.

''Take care of her son'', his mother in law said and he nodded. 

Soon the table emptied, leaving only the leaders of the family to talk.

''Now, let's talk about the details '', the woman stated, smiling. 

....

The future couple's walk was akwardly silent, but the groom, decided to break the silence. 

''I would like to introduce myself officially, too. I'm Sanji''

The girl looked into the ground and mumbled ''Nice to meet you Sanji, I am Pudding'', she blushed and the blonde guy smiled.

''You don't have mines in your land, do you?''

''Oh no, it's my first time to see one and I'd love to see all the gold'', her eyes were shining, but Sanji didn't like that sudden enthusiasm for the gold and she noticed it.

Shaking her hands she said ''Don't think that I'm a social climber, I just like to make jewellery and it would be interesting to make some with gold'', she explained and Sanji felt some relief. 

''My mother doesn't allow me to. She always insisted to get me prepared to be the perfect wife, so I learnt from the servants, how to cook, to wash clothes, to iron and my mother taught me everything about good manners; but there was never enough time to practice my hobby and I just...'' Sanji's full attention was on her ''I just waited for this wedding to be set free''

Sanji felt remorse right now. For that girl this marriage is a ticket to freedom, but to him is a ticket to another prison and a mean to uncover his father. 

Silence prevailed, for the next minutes. 

''You know Sanji'', she started ''I'm glad that you're my intended, because you seem a nice person and I'll try my best for this marriage to succeed, I promise'', she said facing the man and he smiled. 

''Thank you, my lady'', he kissed the back of her palm. ''I'll try my best, too..'', he said and she smiled happily. 

After some minutes, they arrived at the mines, with Sanji holding his fiancée's hand carefully to prevent a fall in those bumpy roads.

''Amazing... Look at this mountain of gold'', she said excited, but knowing how this gold comes out, Sanji wasn't too eager to share her excitement. 

''I want to get inside'', she said out of the blue and ran towards the entrance of the mine.

''No, wait! Don't go! It's dangerous in there!'', he yelled, but he was late, as his future fiancée had already gone in. 

Sanji grabbed a helmet and followed behind her. He wasn't that worried for her safety, though. What got him so worked up, was the fact that Zoro was in there; the man, who just confessed to him last night and the man, who isn't that uninterested in him, after all. And that's exactly the reason, why he doesn't want her to meet with him.

....

''It's a tradition for the wife to join the husband's family, so your daughter will come to live here'', Judge stated and she nodded. 

''I'll provide you with a dowry as promised. I'll sign over, to an account to your son's name, 200,000,000,000 beries and 15% of my profit from my shipping companies will be added every month, plus we'll have a collaboration to maximise your gold.. Also I will provide you with military protection and government cover'', she said and Judge seemed pleased. 

''However, if your son breaks up with my Pudding or dies, the money will be automatically passed on my daughter's name...'', she added and Judge frowned. ''You can understand me. I just want her to be financially secured. Our agreement, about the gold will continue, despite that fact, so don't worry. The money isn't for you to use, anyway... It's for the couple. What you'll gain from this marriage as Judge is the mine agreement...''

Judge, was a bit suspicious with the term she wanted to add, but either way, it's a win win situation for both families. 

''Alright, we have a deal. I'll make the contract and we will sign it at the engagement, so the agreement will be official after the wedding.'' He answered and they shook their hands, to seal the agreement. 

....

''Pudding wait, please!'', Sanji shouted, but she only stopped, when they made it deep enough to meet with the miners.

At her arrival everyone was startled.

''I'm so sorry to interrupt you gentlemen. Please don't let my appearance to distract you'', she shook her hands, blushing. ''I was just curious, to see the inside...''

Zoro furrowed his brows. 'That was weird. Who is she? Who gave her permission to enter?'

Suddenly, he heard a very familiar voice and automaticly his questions were answered.

''Pudding, it's dangerous in here for you. Your mother asked me to look after you, so come with me, please...''

''Who's the lady Sanji?'', Franky asked, but that was the last thing he wanted to answer to. 

At that moment, he glanced towards Zoro's direction, who was facing him with his back, minding his own business. 

'It's exactly like he said; he will pretend that I'm invisible, like I don't exist and I'll do the same in return. But I can't do that. Zoro does exists for me and the feelings I have are very real'

''How rude of me'', the girl intervened and the blond's heart pulsed faster.. ''I am Sanji's fiancée, Pudding Charlotte. Nice to meet you!'', she smiled warmly and almost everyone welcomed her, hearty; almost.

There was one person, that felt his heart stop at the announcement. He froze. He expected her to be the cook's fiancée, but it's one thing to expect it and completely different to hear it, with your own ears. 

He wanted to get out of here, to breathe some fresh air, but he couldn't and he wouldn't. He has to fight it, cause things will be like that from now on.

Sanji on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes from the swordsman. His muscles were tensed and he could guess the reason. 

''Sanji!'', Pudding touched him, looking concerned..''Is everything alright?''

He looked at her a bit lost, but he snapped out of it. ''Y...Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry'', he said with a smile to reassure her. ''Let's go''

Before exiting the mine, the cook glanced one last time behind him and his eyes were unexpectedly locked with the swordsman's, who also glimpsed behind to see Sanji before he leaves. 

It was just a moment of seconds, but there was so much tension between that glance, that Sanji could hear his beating heart pounding loudly. That tension, though, was lost immediately, when Zoro broke the eye contact and looked away.

Sanji acted accordingly and left, escorting the girl, back to his mansion. 

....

After his shift, Zoro headed straight to his home. It seems eternity to him, since the last time he left work so early. Now he'll be able to take care of his sister and rest a bit. 

However all these had to wait, as outside his house, there was someone expecting him and he sighed, when he saw who it was. Sanji was sitting on a rock, while smoking a cigarette. When the blonde guy spotted him, he put it out and standed, coming closer.

Zoro stopped, inhaling a deep breath. ''I think, I've made myself clear... Leave me alone..''

''No! You've said what you wanted, but that doesn't mean that I accept it... I can't just ignore you, Zoro and I don't want to. You're too precious to me to loose you''

''I doubt that I am more precious than your girl's money...''

''Do you think that low for me?'', he asked bitterly. 

''Aren't you that low? I bet you would even sell me to-'' He was interrupted by a punch landing on his face.

''Bastard!'', he rubbed the back of his palm. ''What the hell were you going to say?''

Zoro cleared the blood from his nose. ''The truth. The only thing you have feelings for, is money'', he said back and the blond took a blow in the face as well.

Sanji answered with a kick in his belly, that made the other man spill some blood. ''So you were lying, when you said that you won't hold a grudge on me, huh?'', he said red from anger.

''Yes'', he panted. ''I hate your kind and I hate you, so beat it!'' Zoro caught him from the hands, spinning him around and threw away, making the blond land on a tree. ''Go to your wife, live your happy life and let me live mine, already...'', he said desperately, punching the wall from his house.

Sanji standed on his feet coming closer. He placed his hands on Zoro's cheeks, while resting his forehead on his. ''I can't dammit...'' , he said in a low and gentle tone. ''I like you, too''

At that moment, he took the initiative and placed a light kiss, on the swordsman's bloody lips, but the latter pulled back. He wouldn't let his desire outweigh his anger.

''No, I won't be your toy to play with Sanji...''

''You're not a game for me, Zoro. I can't take you out my mind, I shiver even at the thought of you... I was honest, when I said that I like you. I do; and I do a lot'', he said locking his eyes with the swordsman's, who felt his heart beat loudly at the confession and smiled stupidly.

''So...'', he started..''you're going to cancel the engagement?'', he asked hopefully, but the cook's silence, was suspicious. 

Sanji bit his lips. ''I...I can't do that.. I'm sorry'', he lowered his head and Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

''You made your choice'' Zoro distanced himself from the blond. ''It's obvious that you put money over everything. You want the rich girl and me in the same time, but you can't have both. And I won't be the third wheel.. Just leave and forget everything. There is nothing between us and it never will..''

Sanji wants so much to tell him about his plan, but he can't risk, getting him mixed up to his matters. Coming here today, was a mistake. It only hurt the swordsman more; it gave him false hopes. Zoro was right; they will never be together with the choice he made. 

''I'm sorry. I was drifted by my emotions, because I was afraid of loosing you forever'', he said honestly'', but I swear, I'll never bother you again. From now on, we will be just two strangers...''

His words hurt them both, but for now it was the best choice to make.

Meanwhile, as the two men talking, someone is hiding behind a tree, watching and slowly goes away, not been perceived. 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time since I last updated for this fic. Things just getting started from this point forward and we have a long journey till the end. I hope you'll enjoy it, cause I tried my best to make it worth it! 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading and supporting! It means a lot :P ♡


	14. Filling the void

After the events that took place outside Zoro's house, Sanji decided to put an end to that chapter in his life, before it even began. He promised to himself, to not bother the other man anymore. He would devote the rest of his life to his goals and to his fiancée; despite the feelings he had for the swordsman, he should at least make a try to make the girl happy.

Since then, they didn't exchange any word with Zoro; not even a glance. That was the best for both of them, but Sanji felt an emptiness in his chest, that couldn't be filled.

....

The following days, Sanji and Pudding made their engagement official, leaving only one week for their marriage. Their parents signed the contract for the dowry and the fiancé sealed the ceremony, by giving the engagement ring to his future wife. 

That was the first step to their new life and both of them, spent their time to know each other better. Sanji could tell, he was compatible with Pudding and pretty soon they became friends, but that was how far the cook could now go with her.   
No matter, how good of a person his fiancée was, she just couldn't fill the void inside him; at least for now. Maybe, after some time he could fall in love with her and be happy together in the end.

With the engagement completed, his father seemed more calm and more sure, that he wouldn't flee and ruin his plans. 

That was exactly the freedom he was waiting for all this time. Of course, Sanji didn't trust his father, but at least he wouldn't be thrown to jail again.

The day after the ceremony, the cook was awakened, by the morning bells. Before daybreak, at 5:00 in the morning, the bells from the public clock are ringing. In the past, this clock was used to wake up the farmers, who needed to start their agricultural activities, before the sun rise.

Right now, that was Sanji's signal for the beginning of his own activities; not at all agricultural. 

He got up from his bed, heading towards his bathroom to wash his face. He got into dark clothes, in order not to attract too much attention. It's still dark outside, after all. His coat was the last cloth to wear and exited his room.

He followed the stairs that led to the back door of his house, but on his way there he came across with his fiancée. 

''Sanji'', she called. ''Are you going somewhere?'', she asked, rubbing her eye from sleep.

''Shh..'', he looked around. ''Please, be more quiet.. Why are you awake anyway my dear?''

''I was thirsty and I wanted a glass of water.. But why are you awake so early?''

''I have a very important business, but I'm sorry, I can't tell you more for now..'' He looked down, with remorse in his eyes, but Pudding placed her hand friendly on his shoulder. 

''Don't worry, I trust you. You don't have to say anything and I promise, I won't say a word about it..'', she crossed her fingers and kissed them, smiling. 

Sanji was speechless, of how much understanding this girl could be. He smiled warmly at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Still he couldn't bring himself to kiss her in the lips. Not only because he didn't have romantic feelings for her, but also, he didn't want to erase Zoro's scent from his own. It's like the swordsman had marked him in a way and now that they were apart, the memory of his lips, was the closest thing he could have from him.

''Thanks, Pudding, you're an angel. I promise, I'll repay you with an amazing breakfast, when I come back..'', he said grinning. 

''I can't wait. Take care'' He nodded and left.

....

The ringing bells, echoed to the whole town, but Zoro was already awake. He wasn't asleep at all. The last week, was just torturing him. He couldn't find peace of mind. The last meet with the cook was replaying again and again, especially his words 'I like you, too'.

Zoro couldn't take it. It would still hurt him if Sanji had rejucted him, because he was a man or because he liked money as he said, but no, he had to return his feelings back and still not share them with him.

That's what was hurting him more. Sanji had given him hope, that took back, but that was enough to fill his head with 'what ifs'. What if Sanji wasn't a Vinsmoke, or what if he had money, they would be together right?

{...''I like you, too''... ''I like you, too''... I like you, too...''...}

He roared in desperation. ''Get out of my mind, already!'', he yelled and kicked some things around, making noise, that woke up his sister.

''Zoro! What the hell are you doing? Are you alright?'', she asked concerned. 

The swordsman tried to calm himself down in front of her. ''Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry'' He grabbed his swords. ''Just get back to sleep. I'm going to blow some steam...''

''Do you need a partner? Even in my condition, I'm still better than you'', she said with a cocky smile and Zoro smirked.

''Don't get so full of yourself. While you were blabbering about how good you are, I got improved and I'm certain that the day, that you and I will fight for the title, I shall be victorious and that grin on your face will fade away..''

''Really? Will see about that kid. My offer is serious, though. If you want, I can fight with you..''

''Nah, I really want some time alone..'' He headed for the door. ''I'll come back, before I get to work..'', she nodded. 

''And also.. I'm sorry for waking you up..'', he said apologetically and she shook her head.

''I've gotten used to your animal manners, so don't worry..''

He rolled his eyes. ''Now, that I think about it, I'm not that sorry, after all..'', he said teasingly and left.

....

Sora's words, echoed in Sanji's mind. If he really wanted to learn what happened two years ago, he had to search even deeper; to something that happened eight years ago and somehow connects the two events together.

What were his options? 

¤ Ask strangers about it!  
¡ Yeah, that would be pretty stupid, cause 1) he doesn't know what he's looking for and 2) he's Judge's son; everyone knows him and it would be weird to make an appearance out of the blue.

¤ Break into a morgue of old newspapers  
¡ Perfect, cause who knows better from the newspapers? The break into thing is kinda new for Sanji, but as they say: as long as you live, you learn..; and today it will be a new experience for the cook. He crosses his fingers and hopes to succeed. 

He stands in front of the gigantic building and looks around for any suspicious guys. When he's reassured that noone is around, he takes two hair grips, he stole from his sister, and inserts them to the keyhole of the lock, but he isn't so sure what to do.

....

Zoro need to train a bit. He had missed swordsmanship and  with all the work he has, there's never enough time. 

It's still dark, but it's pleasant and silent around. He closes his eyes to feel the morning, breeze and moves towards the forest. It's the perfect place to find some time alone and not be disturbed by blonde thoughts. 

And speak of the devil, he just spotted Sanji, on his way to the forest. 

He covered his eyes and opened them again, just to make sure, his condition hasn't deteriorated that much to be hallucinating. 

'What is that idiot doing in the middle of the market?', he wondered, as Sanji had kneeled, in front of the enormous doors.

'No don't look Zoro.. It's not your problem. He is obviously doing something stupid, that it will get him in trouble, but leave him be... It's his choice..'

He decided to ignore the blond guy and kept going. 

....

''Fuck you, you stupid keyhole! Just open dammit!'', he swore upon the door. It seems today wasn't the day for him to learn something new. He needs practice.

'Okay, one last trial and if it fails, I'm out of here..', he thought, trying once more. He was more careful this time. He really hoped to achieve. 

At that moment, he heard steps behind him. His eyes opened wide, when a shadow was coming closer to him. He froze, his heartbeats had hit red. Cold sweat showered him, as the shadow grew bigger and bigger. 

An excuse, he needs a good excuse to get out of his situation, but what? His mind has gone blank, he's going to die right here and now...

''What the hell are you doing?'', a bored voice asked and Sanji turned around, only to give a kick to a very known to him person, that was surprisingly blocked with a sword. Yep, it was Zoro the one and only, who almost sent him to the other world. 

''Bastard! You almost gave me a heart attack! Why the hell did you sneak behind me?'', he said obviously irritated, feeling his lungs, filling with air again. 

''I couldn't help watching your pathetic attempt to open that lock.. It was getting on my nerves. How much of an infant are you curly brow?''

Sanji couldn't help, but feel his chest heavy again, not empty. He had really missed the familiarity between them, cause above all, they were friends and that made him a little happy.

''What? You think you could do better than me moss head?''

''Are you kidding? Even a monkey can do better than you. First of all, you walk around in public like it was nothing, so overtly, to break into a building? Why didn't you deliver invitations for everyone, to watch the show instead?''

Sanji rolled his eyes and sighed. ''That's why I came so early, stupid swordsman, in order not to be seen..''

''Then I must be an illusion, or don't I count as a human...''

Sanji felt a small wave of shame, taking over him. Maybe it was kinda stupid, given the fact that he didn't know how to open the lock in the first place.

''Also, these kind of locks, don't open with toothpicks.. They're pretty huge. You aren't trying to open the lock of your sister's diary, here..''

Sanji's shame was long gone. It was replaced with anger and annoyance. ''Alright, just open it mr. know it all, and stop lecturing me...''

At that Zoro, gave a weak smile and that was enough to irritate the cook even more, cause it made his heart beat faster.

'Since when am I so dependent on Zoro's expressions? It's like he took away all of my stress and anger with just a twitch in his lips... God I'm sick..', he thought while Zoro took out Kitetsu and pried open the lock.

The doors parted and an enormous place with libraries in the row was revealed. So many filles... He'll need days to study and find the information he's looking for.

Zoro closed the doors behind them and placed the Kitetsu between the doors' handles so no surprise attack will be made.

The place was very dark. Heavy blue curtains didn't allow even a single ray of light to break into. 

Sanji looked around. He didn't know where to start from or what to say to Zoro. He just took the oil lamp and looked around. He could see Zoro, with his peripheral vision, standing in the corner with hands crossed, staring at him.

''I know, I don't talk to you anymore and I will probably regret it, but can you tell me what are you doing? Why did you want to come here? What are you looking for?''

''Something..'', Sanji just answered.

''Thanks for enlightening me. What something?'', Zoro required and the other man bit his lips.

''I don't know..'' 

Zoro let out a chuckle, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''Then I should get going..''

Sanji snapped. ''No wait! Don't leave me alone. I need you to keep nix for me..''

''Not unless you tell me what you're looking for... I'm obviously in trouble, since I let you in, so the least you can do is to tell me, what I got myself into..''

The blond sighed. ''You're still a stubborn mule, I see... Alright, I'm looking for something that happened eight years ago..'', he finally admitted, but he was careful not to reveal too much information that would betray his motives.

''What?''

''I don't know..'', he said again and that answer started to piss of the swordsman. 

''Are you kidding me?''

''Look! My mom told me to search for something that happened eight years ago, but she wasn't specific about it..''

Zoro narrowed his eyes. He felt there was something more here, but he didn't press the blond.

''You know, you are in the wrong section, though..'', Zoro said with a smirk and Sanji blushed. That was the second time today that Zoro mocked him about his intelligence.

''O..Of course I know you brainiac... I was just looking for something else...'' 

Zoro laughed up his sleeve at the cook's failing attempt to explain himself.

Seriously, Sanji would love to kick that guy right now, but he can't. He'll swallow his pride, only because he needs him. 

''Knock it off and help me already!'', he shouted and Zoro complied, still chuckling. 

''Alright curly brow. Each section is numbered chronologically. You see?'', he pointed, coming closer to the other man. ''You want the filles from eight years ago, so your section is this one: 1912-1913. It wasn't that difficult now, was it?'', he said with a cocky smile.

Sanji prefered not to comment on that and he just went to the section, only to see a whole self about that year.

''Oh god. One, two, three... eight huge files, with thousand of pages of that year's newspapers...'' 

''And don't forget the countless articles..'', Zoro added and Sanji glared at him.

''Thanks for reminding me..''

''Hey, don't lash out at me, because you don't know, what you're looking for... If you act more civilly, I promise to help you..'', he offered and Sanji smiled.

''Alright moss head. You take all the filles and start reading, while I'm taking care of something else...''

''I'm not your slave. Come help too..'', Zoro complained.

Sanji ignored him and headed towards another section, secretly from the swordsman of course. '1918-1919'.

This time he knows what he's looking for. 'Accident in the mines'. He checks just in case, if Zoro is around, but he only finds him reading the filles and smiles to himself. The green haired actually did what he asked him to.

He shook his head from that kind of thoughts and continued his task. He flicked through the pages, until he spotted what he was looking for. 

'TRAGEDY AT THE VINSMOKE MINES'

'Two thousand and forty four are counted the victims of the terrible accident that took place in the Vinsmoke mines, the 13th of Friday afternoon of May. According to mr. Vinsmoke the cause of this sad accident, was the rock slide of the ground. The soil was soft, because of a rainfall and that was the reason that lead to the tragedy, leaving no man alive and many orphans behind. The circumstances of the incident were also confirmed by the supervisor of the mines, who was an eyewitness'

'Wait a sec.. did we had a supervisor? And where is he now? Something is fishy here.. I need to look for that man. He might be the only one, who can help me..'

'VICTIM LIST'    
¤XXX  
¤XXX  
¤XXX  
¤XXX  
.....  
¤ Monkey D. Luffy

'What? He can't be dead.. Mom said he survived...' The blond frowned at this. 'Yep, something is definitely fishy here', he sighed and closed the fille, putting it back to its place.

He headed towards Zoro, who was still reading. 

''Come on moss head. It's almost six. You need to get to work...'' The swordsman seemed very focused at what he was reading. ''What are you reading anyway?''

''Hmm? It's an article about Aqua Femina and I just wanted to learn a bit more about it...''

''We can't stay here anymore, though. People are getting to work right now. We have to take the filles with us..'', Sanji exclaimed. 

''No. You won't take any of them. I'll take them all, in my house..''

''Why?''

''Because, I bet that you have got into troubles and the last thing I want is to see you deal with your psycho father again. It's dangerous for you to have them, so I'll keep them..'', he stated and Sanji's heart pulsed. 

How unfair was to meet Zoro, under those circumstances... 

''Okay'', he simply said. 

....

The two men carried the filles to Zoro's house for safety.

''Hey Sanji! Long time no see!'', Kuina greeted him. ''Did you forget me?''

''Oh no my dear.. How could ever I forget you...'', he kissed the back of her palm and Zoro rolled his eyes.

''What is it brother? Jelous?'', she asked with a sly smile and the man averted his gaze, moving to place the filles somewhere. ''And what are these things?''

''Don't ask''

''Alright... Sanji will you stay with me, now that Zoro will go to work?'', she asked hoping for a yes.

''I promise I'll visit you in the afternoon, my dear, cause right now I have something important to do..''

''Okay, I'll wait for you'', she smiled gently and the cook left.

''And now, it's just the two of us brother..'', she came closer. ''How come you and Sanji are together?''

''I met him accidentally on my way to the forest..''

''I see.. But I thought, you didn't talk to him anymore..''

''I didn't, but I just did alright? I can't stay away from him, no matter how hard I try. My feelings are stronger.. Are you happy now?''

Kuina smile. ''Yep, pretty much'', she hugged him.

....

Sanji returned to his house from the back door and headed straight to his room to change. Thank goodness, it seems that noone found out, about his morning trip.

He relaxed on his bed. Everything went more than well today. He got the information he wanted and most of all, he talked to Zoro, after a full week of silence, between them. He can't believe how complete he feels again. It's like a lost piece of puzzle was added again to complete the picture. 

Knock... knock  
His thoughts were interrupted.

''Come in''

Pudding appeared with a broad smile. ''Good morning, Sanji'', she kissed him on the cheek. ''I came for the breakfast you promised me..''

''Of course, I'll make you breakfast, my beautiful Pudding. Anything you want..''

''Thank you! You are so sweet. And that's why I have a surprise for you'', she said with her hands behind her back. 

''For me? What is it?''

She passed him a small red box and he opened it.

''What's this?''

''It's a necklace, I made just for you, as an engagement gift..''

It was a gold sun with a blue sapphire stone attached in the middle, that matched perfectly with his eyes.

''I hope you like it, cause it's my first time using gold to make a jewellery and-'', she was interrupted by a hug.

''Of course, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. It's a gift you made with your heart and I'll always wear it..''

''The sun symbolises the energy and it's also the symbol of my country, so I wanted you to have something that reminds you of me. The sapphire stone in the middle is for protection. I know it's just a superstition, but I would feel safer of you wore my necklace as a charm..''

Sanji wrapped it around his neck. ''I already feel safer. Thanks again, for caring about me'' He kissed her in the cheek and smiled. 

....

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me.This story was inspired by Eichiro Oda's masterpiece ' One Piece '.It's my first story and I hope to enjoy it  
> Midnight_Hunter16 :P ♡


End file.
